


Жизнь тому назад

by Amnezyna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды 27-летний сержант полиции Грегори Лестрейд наткнулся в коридоре родного отделения полиции на странного подростка, как выяснилось, успевшего достать всех и вся в радиусе досягаемости. Но тут произошло странное: оба друг другу приглянулись. Грегори неожиданно увидел в Шерлоке кого-то вроде сына, а Шерлоку Грегори напомнил покойного отца. И не ему одному. Однако не всё было так просто и радужно. </p><p>Действие происходит за 15 лет до начала событий сериала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Kink-fest 15.79 феста Sherlock BBC на diary.ru: "Акцент на связь вроде отца и сына. Лестрейд знает Шерлока еще с того времени, когда ему было всего 15-16, и этот несносный гениальный мальчишка отчего-то пробуждает в нем нерастраченные отцовские чувства. Шерлок также воспринимает Лестрейда в качестве кого-то вроде "няньки", гораздо спокойнее, чем Майкрофта. Полузабытые детские воспоминания о давно покойном отце и параллель его с Грегори

Впервые я столкнулся с ним в коридоре отделения. Длинный, нескладный, коленки и локти, спутанные кудряшки, из которых недобро поблёскивают светлые глазищи. Подросток, подумал я тогда, злится на весь белый свет. Наверное, стащил что-нибудь в супермаркете на спор. Или угнал велосипед у товарища. Или витрину разбил – чем у нас сейчас развлекаются детишки такого возраста. Не мой профиль, я в "убойном" отделе, а не в детском саду по работе с трудными подростками.   
В том, что это трудный подросток, сомневаться не приходилось, но я, видимо, задержал на нём взгляд чуть дольше, чем следовало. И в этот момент мальчишка зыркнул на меня так, что даже мне стало не по себе, а я, между прочим, не с девочками из закрытого пансиона дело имею. Взгляд у мальчишки был недетский. Злой взгляд. Пронизывающий. Меня аж мороз по коже продрал, когда этот пацан исподлобья просканировал меня своими гляделками. Не бывает у четырнадцатилетних детей такого взгляда.

А потом он открыл рот и оттуда, обгоняя друг друга, понеслись слова. Он не менял позы, кажется, даже не распрямился. Только чуть-чуть приподнял голову, уставившись куда-то над моим плечом, я чуть не оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли там чего-нибудь. А мальчишка рассказывал этому кому-то за моим плечом, сколько дней я занимаюсь последним делом, что я иду от шефа, который выдал мне нагоняй, что сегодня я не успел ни позавтракать, ни пообедать, что от кофе у меня изжога, что девушки у меня нет, что живу я один и что курить в этот раз я опять не брошу. 

Он выдал это всё залпом, как печатная машинка, а потом вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел мне в глаза. С вызовом. Странно сочетались в нём этот льдистый взгляд и угловатая мальчишеская дёрганость. Он словно ждал, что я его ударю. А я молчал. И, видно, опять молчал дольше, чем было надо. 

\- О, Грег, ты, вижу, познакомился с нашим наказанием, - голос у Сэма Ходженса был преувеличенно бодрый. – Кажется, мы плохо вели себя в прошлом году и Санта решил не ограничиваться носком с углём, и подкинул нам ещё и этого. 

Ходженс положил было руку мальчишке на плечо, но тот дёрнулся так, будто ладонь констебля была раскалена добела. 

\- Вот, - обратился ко мне Ходженс, - шарахается от людей, как от прокажённых. Но хоть рот не открывает. Представляешь, мнит, что может раскрывать преступления. Экстрасенс малолетний. Вста…

\- Я могу раскрывать преступления, а вы нет. Потому что вы – ограниченные идиоты, которые не могут сложить два и два и сопоставить то, что лежит у вас прямо под носом, - выпалило костлявое недоразумение и опять замолчало, впав в какое-то подобие анабиоза. 

Я посмотрел на Ходженса. Тот молча пожал плечами, развёл руками и вытаращил глаза, изобразив пантомиму "Я тебе говорил". 

\- Погоди-ка, - кивнул я Сэму и присел на корточки, я слышал где-то, что с детьми надо говорить так, на уровне их глаз, это должно их успокаивать. – Говоришь, можешь раскрывать дела? Круто. Если ты дела раскрываешь так, как сейчас про меня говорил, я даже готов тебе поверить. Но как такой умный парень, как ты, смог так лихо загреметь в полицейский участок? 

Мальчишка поджал губы и демонстративно посмотрел в другую сторону.   
\- Пытался взломать нашу базу из интернет-кафе, - фыркнул Ходженс. – Хакер недорощеный. Пошли, мне ещё показания с тебя снимать.   
\- Сэм, - негромко сказал я, - можно тебя на пару слов?

Сэм послушно подошёл, в конце концов, он пока был только констеблем, а я был уже целый DS. 

\- Что, не первый раз уже его берёте?

\- Если бы, - Сэм вздохнул. – Уже третий раз попадается. Не знаем, что с ним делать. Ведь не из неблагополучных. И приезжает за ним его брат, исключительно неприятный тип, знаешь, такой хлыщ, франт из чистеньких. Какой-то чиновник. 

\- А что родители?

\- То-то и оно, Грег. Все дела через его проклятого брата. 

Я оглянулся на мальчишку. Тот уже успел выпрямиться, закинув голову назад и уперевшись затылком в стену, а его длиннющие не по годам ноги вытянулись, перекрестившись, едва ли не до середины коридора. Не загнанный волчонок, как раньше, а волчонок-триумфатор. И я вдруг подумал, что бы было, если бы на его месте оказался мой брат. Мой младший брат, Дэн? Если бы Дэн с его вечным желанием сделать всё наперекосяк попал бы в полицейский участок, в очередной раз доказав собственную крутость своим идиотам-приятелям. Что бы он сделал? Разумеется, хорохорился бы. И не дал бы позвонить маме, только мне, хотя и знал бы, что я ему всыплю. Что бы было, если бы на его месте оказался мой сын? Тут я оборвал себя, потому что сына у меня нет. А этот пацан есть, и чем-то он меня трогает. А я, будь я проклят, привык доверять своим инстинктам, они меня пока ни разу за мою двадцатисемилетнюю жизнь не подводили. 

\- Сэм, дай мне поприсутствовать на допросе. 

\- Грег, у тебя дел нет, что ли? Что тебе в этом психе? Это наш крест, вернее, мой.

И я решил быть честным.

Ну, почти.

\- На брата моего похож. 

Сэм глянул на меня так, словно раздумывал, не покрутить ли ему пальцем у виска. 

\- Ладно, как хочешь.

~*~

В детстве мы выдумываем себе друзей, или там героев, на которых хотим быть похожими. Интересную жизнь, где мы сами герои. Потом ты подрастаешь, и понимаешь, что драконы повывелись, принцесс они больше не едят, зато в жизни полно другого дерьма, которое неплохо бы разгрести. И полно плохих парней, которые бьют ни в чём не повинных хороших парней. И тогда ты мечтаешь стать Робокопом. Или Судьёй Дреддом. Бэтменом, наконец. Девять из десяти ребят, примеряющих полицейскую форму, в детстве хотели стать полицейскими, чтобы защищать невинных людей от преступников, потому что настоящие герои делают именно так. 

В детстве мы придумываем идеальный мир, где сами боремся с несправедливостью и побеждаем её, чтобы мир стал правильным. 

В детстве я не мечтал стать героем. Я мечтал, чтобы героем был мой отец, которого я видел в последний раз, когда мне было семь. Потом я подрос и понял, что он не герой, а последний ублюдок, который бросил маму, меня и Дэна. И тогда я придумал себе мир, где я буду взрослым, и у меня будет сын, для которого я буду самым лучшим отцом. Мой сын будет гением. Он будет умным, сильным и ловким. Он будет удачливым. И он будет гордиться мной, а я буду гордиться им. Кажется, в моём идеальном мире была ещё и моя жена, но главным был именно он – мой сын. 

Потом я вырос окончательно, поступил в полицейскую академию, потому что это – занятие для настоящего мужчины. Я бы гордился, если бы у меня был отец-полицейский. Это звучало бы очень круто. 

Но сына у меня не было. И жены пока тоже не было. Зато был жетон и новенькое, с пылу-жару, звание детектива-сержанта. 

~*~

Я сел рядом с Сэмом, напротив нас, скрестив руки на груди, сидел встрёпанный мальчишка в хорошей одежде. Не шпана. Я поискал глазами нашивку на его пиджаке, но сообразил, что пиджак не форменный. Странно, неужели он не учится в какой-нибудь частной школе? С другой стороны, если бы он учился в закрытом пансионе, кто бы дал ему так спокойно слоняться по улице среди бела дня и шустрить по интернет-кафе? 

Мальчишка, изобразив на мордашке гримасу презрительного равнодушия, изучал потолок. Вернее сказать, он просто уставился на него, потому что изучать ему там было нечего. 

Я вдруг ощутил что-то вроде неловкости, словно этот парень застал меня со спущенными штанами. Ходженс взглянул на меня вопросительно и кивнул, мол, давай, сам просил. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не начать с дурацкого покашливания, которое всегда так раздражает и всегда выдаёт твоё нервное состояние. Перед кем я нервничаю? Почему? Я разозлился, как чёрт, на самого себя и на этого пацана, из-за которого я невесть почему навязался в напарники Сэму, и почти злобно спросил:

\- Как тебя зовут?

Парень не шевельнулся и только сообщил потолку, не скороговоркой, но наоборот, медлительно, издевательски растягивая слова:

\- Если вы потрудитесь взглянуть на папку, которая наверняка лежит под правой рукой констебля, - Сэм дёрнулся и действительно снял ладонь с синей папки, - то увидите на ней моё имя, а также все необходимые анкетные данные. Изучите и не тратьте время на бессмысленные вопросы. 

Я потянулся за папкой, поймав себя на мысли, что выгляжу так, будто действую по продиктованным мне инструкциям. Но краем глаза я успел прочесть имя. "Шерлок Холмс". Забавное имя. Запоминающееся. 

\- Итак, Шерлок, - вновь начал я, но парень всё тем же скучающим тоном, хотя и прибавив темпа, игнорируя меня, начал диктовать потолку: 

\- Я пытался взломать базу полицейского участка из интернет-кафе, потому что из дома я бы этого сделать не мог, а в кафе я не подвергал никого опасности. Вы не должны были вычислить меня так быстро, разве что вы рассылали по мне ориентировку. Что вряд ли, я пока несовершеннолетний и серьёзных преступлений вы за мной не знаете. Мне нужна была ваша база, потому что мне необходима информация по трём убийствам, произошедшим 5, 11 и 26 марта. В газетах данные искажены, и нет фотографий с места преступления, - Шерлок вдруг резко перевёл глаза на меня. – Вы предоставите мне эту информацию, детектив-сержант? А я найду вам убийцу. 

Я невольно прыснул, хотя видит бог, я пытался быть серьёзным.

\- Ты найдёшь нам убийцу? И как же? 

\- Проще простого, если вы подтвердите, что все три жертвы недавно коротко остриглись. 

Тут уже я подался вперёд.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Вычислил, - мальчишка широко улыбнулся и резко наклонился ко мне, упираясь локтями в стол. – Так покажете? Дела? Краем глаза, я знаю, что такое тайна следствия, я могу дать расписку о неразглашении. Хотя бы фотографии! 

Это было уже слишком. Я поднялся, сделал знак Сэму. Мы вышли за дверь, оставив Шерлока, который смотрел мне вслед горящими глазами. Маленький ненормальный псих. Или, наоборот, гений. Или и то, и другое. 

\- Сэм, и как ты собираешься заводить на него дело?

\- Никак, - Сэм только пожал плечами.

\- Как это?

\- Вот так. Помнишь, я тебе про брата его говорил? Вот он приедет, заберёт его, поворкует с шефом, и никакого дела не будет. Я в этот раз его даже оформлять не стал, просто привёл в участок, чтоб он здесь охолонул, - Ходженс скривился, как будто надкусил лимон. – Мелкий извращенец. Он про убийства говорит так, как я в его возрасте про порнуху. 

\- Ты в его возрасте, наверно, кроме как про порнуху, ни про что и не разговаривал.

\- Хей, - Ходженс ухмыльнулся, - да тебе он никак понравился? А, Грег?

\- Да иди ты, - фыркнул я. – И да, Ходженс, если явится его братец, давай я с ним поговорю. Я тебе, получается, вроде как должен. 

\- Идёт, - Сэм явно повеселел, хлопнул меня по плечу и вернулся в кабинет. 

~*~

Второй раз Шерлока притащили в отделение пару месяцев спустя, и он потребовал меня. Мне передала это констебль Гранд. Она предпочла нарваться на мою отповедь, чем высиживать два часа в обществе юного мистера Холмса, который за десять минут успел поведать миру о её жизни больше, чем отдел узнал от неё самой за те полгода, что она в нём работала. На Элли Гранд жалко было смотреть, потому что малолетнее чудище ухитрилось довести её чуть ли не до слёз, заявив, что её недавно бросил парень, и она из-за этого сильно поправилась. 

\- Детектив-сержант, пожалуйста, - в голосе её слышалось отчаяние, - вы бы не могли взять его к себе? За ним всё равно скоро приедут, а я… я не могу…

\- Конечно, разве я могу вам отказать? – я улыбнулся, и она улыбнулась мне в ответ. 

Мне показалось, что он мне даже обрадовался, хотя, может, я себе льстил. Но в его уже ставшей привычной скороговорке я не услышал почти ничего оскорбительного для себя. Кроме разве что "давно ли сержантам так снизили жалование, что вы не можете купить себе нормальные брюки и новые ботинки, зачем носить починенные минимум три раза, да ещё и такие, которые натирают?". 

\- С чего ты взял, что они мне натирают? 

Шерлок смешно наклонил голову, становясь ещё больше похожим не то на щенка, не то на волчонка, только что задранного уха из-под спутанных волос не виднелось. 

\- След на носке, - пояснил он снисходительно и, видя моё недоумение, добавил ещё снисходительнее, - тёмная полоса, выпуклость и потёртость, значит, там пластырь. Как раз на кромке. 

\- Шерлок, зачем ты попросил позвать меня? Я не занимаюсь тобой, то есть твоими делами, - поправился я. 

\- Вы не такой, как они, - туманно сообщил он. 

\- Спасибо, - протянул я. – Чем же я заслужил честь быть причисленным к "не таким"? 

\- Вы от меня не шарахаетесь, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Шерлок. 

И правда. Я единственный не вёл себя с этим парнем, как с заразным. Все, кому приходилось обжечься о его гениальность – опять это слово, - старались оказаться от мальчишки как можно дальше. Мало кому нравится, когда из его шкафа вытаскивают самые далеко задвинутые скелеты и представляют их публике. А у меня и секретов-то не было. Наверное, потому что я скучный. Или идиот. Потому что у меня этот ребёнок вызывал восхищение. Таким мог бы быть мой сын. Конечно, я бы воспитал его, чтоб он держался повежливее. Но он был бы таким, с безумным огнём внутри, непохожий на других. Смотрящий с интересом на меня, на своего глупого отца. Господи, мне двадцать семь лет, о чём я думаю? 

Я сморгнул, прогоняя с внутреннего экрана картинку. Шерлок изучал меня. Но почему-то в его странных глазах – я всё никак не мог определить их цвет, серые? зелёные? голубые? – я не видел презрения, с которым он смотрел на остальных в нашем участке. Он словно искал во мне что-то знакомое. 

\- Опять пытался найти дела? – я постарался улыбнуться, всё-таки он ребёнок, пусть и несносный. 

Он отрицательно мотнул головой. 

\- Проверял сигнализацию. Мне было нужно знать, сколько времени понадобится полиции, чтобы добраться до места после того, как она сработает. 

\- Сигнализацию?

\- Ювелирный магазин, - терпеливо, как будто я был младше него в два раза, объяснил Шерлок. – Кражи. Воры не отключают сигнализацию, но успевают скрыться до приезда полиции. Причём берут всякую чушь, оставляя настоящие ценности нетронутыми. 

\- Ты не поверишь, но я в курсе. Это мой участок. А тебе не приходило в голову, что твои действия противозаконны?

\- Мелкое хулиганство, - махнул рукой Шерлок, - даже попытку взлома не пришить. Зато теперь я точно знаю время. 

\- Слушай, как тебе удаётся всё время сбегать среди бела дня? Ты, получается, не учишься? 

\- А ты, получается, не потрудится изучить моё дело? – Шерлок очень легко соскользнул на "ты", и мне не хотелось его поправлять. 

\- А ты, получается, не знаешь, что твоё дело чистенькое, как небо после дождичка?

\- М-майкрофт, - Шерлок вдруг словно захлопнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула. Интерес в глазах потух, растворившись в привычном уже раздражении и презрении. 

\- Ага, М-майкрофт, - не удержался и передразнил я. – Знаешь… Я сейчас сделаю одну нехорошую вещь. 

Я заговорчески подмигнул, мысленно чертыхнувшись, представив, как это выглядит со стороны. Взял со своего стола папку с расследованием дела о недавней краже – из серии тех, о которых говорил Шерлок – и развернул её перед курносым носом. 

Шерлок с шумом втянул воздух через нос и глаза его забегали по странице, а пальцы перехватили папку, подцепляя листы, переворачивая. Наблюдать за ним было сущим удовольствием. Дэн так не радовался найденной под рождественской ёлкой гоночной машинке, как Шерлок – фотографиям разгромленных витрин. Глаза горели, руки чуть подрагивали, ноздри раздувались – щенок, напавший на след настоящей добычи. 

Идиллию нарушил звонок телефона, сообщивший мне о том, что меня ожидает некий мистер Холмс, прибывший за малолетним нарушителем. Я вздохнул – прошлого общения с этим самодовольным хлыщом, вот ведь Ходженс правильно слово подобрал, мне хватило выше крыши и я предпочёл бы не подновлять впечатление. Но увы. 

Холмс-старший, обладавший ещё более вычурным именем, чем его брат, в общении был невыносимее примерно в той же степени. Оксфорд пёр впереди него на целый фут, ещё до того, как он открывал рот, чтобы усладить твой слух своим истинно аристократическим выговором. Костюм-тройка, подбородок, задранный ровно до той степени, чтобы это ещё не выходило за рамки приличий, но уже демонстрировало тебе твоё место в пищевой цепи – явно ниже этого мелкого чиновника. И дурацкий зонт, с которым старший брат Шерлока не расставался ни на секунду. Видимо, собирался сделать это своей фирменной фишкой. Пока что смотрелось исключительно смешно и нелепо. Или это только мне так казалось. 

Забавно, этот франтик был явно младше меня – Шерлок проговорился, что его брату всего двадцать два года, – но вёл он себя так, как будто был как минимум членом правительства. Работал он где-то там, судя по тому, с какой лёгкостью утрясались дела вокруг Шерлока, и судя по тому, как бесследно исчезали упоминания о всех его мелких и не очень правонарушениях. Признаться, я бы и сам был не против спихнуть парочку дел с его участием под стол, но кто бы мне позволил? А этому всё сходило с рук. Таланты по доведению окружающих до белого каления у братьев явно были семейными, но старший достиг в этом деле небывалых высот – трясти начинало ещё до того, как он произносил хоть слово, от одного снисходительного взгляда. 

~*~

В первый раз он даже не соизволил присесть, только смерил меня глазами и я почувствовал, что меня раздели. Возможно, даже не до трусов, а прямо до скелета. Тот же самый взгляд, что и у Шерлока. Пронизывающий, рентгеновский. Я видел, что ему уже известно обо мне то же самое, что и Шерлоку, если не больше, хотя что там обо мне может быть известно. Но если этот сеанс насильственного стриптиза в исполнении встрёпанного четырнадцатилетнего юнца просто пугал, то рыжеволосому остроносому ублюдку хотелось просто врезать. Чтоб слегка сбить с него этот лоск. Но я сдержался. Майкрофт подчёркнуто корректно, будто зачитывая по документу, поставил меня в известность о том, что забирает своего брата и будет искренне благодарен, если информация не пойдёт дальше моего отдела. Потом он очень забавно – я чуть не расхохотался – склонил голову набок и поинтересовался, почему его братом занимается сотрудник отдела по расследованию уголовных преступлений. Я сказал, что у меня вызвал интерес ребёнок, обещающий раскрыть серию убийств. 

\- Не вызвала ли у вас неудобств некоторая несдержанность моего брата в выражениях? – подбор лексики у него был, конечно, отпадный. 

\- Что вы. Очаровательный мальчик, - и ведь я даже не кривил душой. Видно, что-то в моём тоне меня выдало, потому что Майкрофт слегка прищурился, вглядываясь в меня, а затем повесил свой зонт на сгиб локтя левой руки и протянул мне правую. Мне ничего не оставалось, как пожать её. Ладонь у Майкрофта была, как я и думал, холодная, но рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно сильным и каким-то правильным. 

\- Благодарю вас за внимание, уделённое моему брату. 

\- Мне это было только в радость, - совершенно честно ответил я. Майкрофт слегка растянул губы в улыбке, и на мгновение мне даже показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло что-то сделавшее его похожим на нормального двадцатилетнего парня. 

~*~

Я положил трубку и оглянулся на Шерлока. 

\- За тобой брат приехал. 

Ноль внимания, только шуршание страниц и монотонное бормотание себе под нос. 

\- Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? 

Тот же эффект. Я подошёл к мальчишке и потряс его за плечо. Он обернулся, но не сразу. Глаза у него были совершенно безумные и расфокусированные. 

\- …наверняка будет Оксфорд-стрит, потому что всё указывает на возрастающую сложность, - это он уже договорил вслух, причём явно с середины фразы.

\- Что Оксфорд-стрит? – уточнил я на всякий случай.

\- Ограбление. Они усложняют задачи, а на Оксфорд-стрит понтовые магазины, значит, они пойдут туда. Системы в том, что они забирают, нет, значит, им важен сам факт взлома. 

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Шерлок, за тобой брат пришёл. 

Я аж испугался, так у него погасли глаза. 

\- Ладно, - буркнул он. – Пошли. 

\- Погоди, я с ним поговорю немного, а ты пока тут посиди. Только извини, дела я у тебя заберу. Мало ли кто сейчас сюда зайдёт, а ты в полицейских отчётах копаешься. 

\- Да понял я. Понял. 

\- Про Оксфорд-стрит я запомнил, если что, - я подмигнул ему. 

Шерлок всмотрелся в меня и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. 

~*~

\- Детектив-сержант, признаться, меня несколько настораживает тот факт, что мой брат оказывается у вас уже во второй раз, - на этот раз Майкрофт соблаговолил присесть, зонтик свой он поставил рядом с собой и беспрестанно крутил пальцами его ручку. Зрелище почти завораживало, если смотреть на него долго. Я отвлёкся от зонтика и вновь перевёл глаза на старшего брата Шерлока. Зонтик был явно дружелюбнее. В этот раз Майкрофт не просто сканировал меня, он смотрел, сощурившись, подозрительно, как будто допрос вёл или досье на меня составлял. Или искал во мне что-то. 

Я вытащил пачку сигарет, предложил Майкрофту, тот поморщился и отрицательно покачал головой. Я вынул одну сигарету и начал крутить её в пальцах, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Майкрофт пристально следил за моими руками.

\- Просто всё остальное отделение от Шерлока шарахается, - я попробовал улыбнуться, но в нервирующем обществе Холмса улыбка вышла какой-то кривой. 

\- Ожидаемо, - Майкрофт поджал губы. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему вы стали счастливым исключением? 

\- У меня тоже есть брат, - пожал плечами я. – В его возрасте он тоже молол, что в голову приходило. И я о нём тоже постоянно беспокоюсь. 

Резко стукнул в пол наконечник зонта, и Майкрофт слегка подался вперёд. 

\- Детектив-сержант, если Шерлок ещё раз окажется в вашем обществе, будьте любезны, свяжитесь со мной. Вы меня очень обяжете. И, если вас не затруднит, скажите, какими соображениями Шерлок с вами делился сегодня?

Я посмотрел на Майкрофта. Он был очень напряжён, хотя, я видел, тратил колоссальные усилия на то, чтобы сохранить иллюзию внешней бесстрастности. Интересно, что его так насторожило, только ли волнение по поводу очередного попадания Шерлока в участок? 

Непохоже, чтобы это событие было из ряда вон выходящим. 

\- Шерлок высказывал соображения по поводу серии ограблений. Его подобрали, когда он проверял сигнализацию ювелирного магазина. Кстати, вы не объясняли брату разницу между противозаконным деянием и милой детской шалостью? 

Майкрофт нервно хмыкнул. 

\- Поправите меня, если я ошибаюсь, но Шерлок грань закона не переступает. По крайней мере, делает это не слишком явно. Значит, ограбления. Благодарю, сержант Лестрейд. 

\- Скоро ли нам ожидать повторного визита Шерлока? – поинтересовался я как можно более небрежно.

\- Мне кажется, вам он ответит на этот вопрос гораздо охотнее, - Майкрофт поднялся со стула. – В любом случае, я буду очень признателен, если вы за ним, - Майкрофт сделал паузу, - присмотрите. 

И вот тут я сглупил. Надо было сказать что-нибудь вроде "не перепутали ли вы полицейский участок с детским садом", но у меня перед глазами так явно встала картинка Шерлока, увлечённо закопавшегося в дела, что я почти машинально кивнул и пожал протянутую мне руку. Майкрофт улыбнулся. Почти по-человечески. И мне даже показалось, что он, в сущности, может быть нормальным человеком, если перестанет строить из себя Оксфордский словарь.


	2. Chapter 2

Кажется, это был четверг. Ну да, точно, четверг, потому что следующим днём была пятница. Такая у меня нелинейная календарная логика. За пятницей далеко не всегда следует выходной, но я каждый раз на него надеюсь. Сегодня был четверг, и я решил зайти в супермаркет, чтобы взять себе чего-нибудь к ужину. Почему-то зверски хотелось сладкого. Так что я попёрся в отдел, где толпились в основном мамочки с детьми, ежесекундно требовавших то шоколадку, то печенье, то яйцо с сюрпризом. Яйца с сюрпризом я и сам любил, лет двадцать назад, а потом по инерции покупал их Дэну, который потерял к ним интерес даже быстрее, чем я сам. Интересно, любил ли "киндерсюрпризы" Шерлок, может, он по какому-то одному ему известному залому на обёртке мог определить, какая игрушка таится под шоколадкой? С него станется. Хотя, конечно, что-то мне подсказывало, что ни яйца, ни сюрпризы этого парня не интересовали. И уж тем более вряд ли ему таскал такие подарки Майкрофт. Интересно, какими они были в детстве, когда Шерлок был вот таким, как этот мальчик, дёргающий маму за юбку и тянущий её к стойке с кукурузными палочками. 

Я наконец отвлёкся от созерцания чужих детей. Сладкого уже почти расхотелось, но разворачиваться и уходить из отдела мне было как-то неловко, так что я подошёл к прилавку, где ровными рядами, как пули на фотографиях в отчётах, расположились разноцветные пончики. И тут я почувствовал, что впечатался в кого-то корзинкой. 

\- Извините, пожалуйста, - я произнёс это прежде, чем обернулся к пострадавшему от моей рассеянной неловкости. 

\- Ничего, я сама виновата, - и смущённая улыбка, чуть лукавая. 

На внешность я никогда не жаловался. И девчонки мне не то, чтоб не давали прохода, но против моих ухаживаний никогда не были. Так что похожие улыбки я видел довольно часто. Похожие. Но не такие. 

\- Эм… - когда дело не касается допросов, язык мне иногда отказывает, всегда некстати. – Позволите загладить вину пончиком? 

Самое умное, что я смог сочинить. Самое умное. На курсах нас учат, как отвлечь взявшего заложника террориста, как уболтать несговорчивую соседку подозреваемого, как вести диалог с находящейся в шоке жертвой. А вот тому, как сказать пару связных предложений симпатичной девушке, не замеченной в противоправных деяниях, почему-то не учат. 

\- Я бы могла сказать, что я на диете, но перед пончиками устоять никогда не могу, - улыбка ещё шире. 

Убранные в хвост волосы, почти нет косметики, недорогое платье, невысокая. Светлые глаза, чуть курносый нос, губы, может, тонковаты, а скулы, наоборот, широковаты. Точно не девушка с обложки, но на девушку мечты вполне тянет. Во всяком случае, моей мечты. 

\- Ни за что не поверю, что девушка с вашей фигурой может сидеть на диете, - чёрт, с меня можно писать персонажа для ситкома про неудачников. Эта фраза освящена сотнями лузеров.

\- А я и не сижу, - прыскает девушка. – Просто так принято отвечать. Могу посоветовать вот эти, полосатые, - рука с коротко остриженными ноготками машет в сторону витрины. 

\- Моё предложение о заглаживании вины остаётся в силе, - я честно улыбаюсь, потому что понимаю, каким идиотом выгляжу.

\- Не думаю, что ваша корзинка нанесла мне такой ущерб, что он стоит целого пончика. 

\- А чашки кофе стоит? 

\- Вы всегда приглашаете на кофе девушек, которых задеваете в супермаркете? 

\- Нет, я решил начать с вас, вдруг это станет интересной традицией. Кстати, я Грег. 

Она колеблется секунду. Её можно понять, не всякий день, наверное, парни в супермаркете просто так, с места в карьер, зовут в кафе. Будь я девушкой, я б, наверно, удрал от греха подальше. 

\- Энни, - она сцепляет обе руки на ручке корзинки, напоминая мне иллюстрацию к сказке о Красной шапочке. Главное, чтоб она не подумала, что я серый волк.

Я протягиваю ей ладонь, она смотрит на неё внимательно, но потом протягивает свою. Я быстро жму её. Потом ставлю свою многострадальную корзинку на пол, достаю блокнот и записываю свой телефон. Подумав, добавляю рабочий, и фамилию. Протягиваю листок ей:

\- Вот, в подтверждение моих совершенно серьёзных намерений. Я полицейский, так что можете меня не бояться, - и улыбаюсь, улыбаюсь, как пришибленный. 

Она, надо отдать должное, не бежит, а тоже улыбается в ответ, забирая у меня листок и пряча его в сумочку. 

\- Давайте я вам свой запишу, - и аккуратно выводит в моём блокноте левой рукой цифры и два слова "Энн Маршалл". 

\- Так что, идём в кафе? – интересуюсь я.

Она смотрит на часы. Я тоже невольно бросаю взгляд на циферблат у себя на запястье.

\- Разве что совсем ненадолго. Мне надо домой к полдевятому.

\- Слово честного копа! – отвечаю я, и мы идём к выходу.

Пончики я, конечно, забыл. 

Двадцати минут за чашкой кофе мне хватило, чтобы понять, что с этой девушкой я могу говорить обо всём и ни о чём. Очередная банальщина, но я очень здорово прочувствовал на собственной шкуре, что означают избитые слова "такое ощущение, что мы знаем друг друга всю жизнь". Это когда ты начинаешь говорить о чём-то, а твою фразу подхватывают. И не возникает неловких пауз в разговоре, а те, которые возникают, какие-то очень уютные и заполненные.  
Знакомство в супермаркете. Что может быть скучнее и банальнее. Что может лучше подойти скучному и банальному мне. Я не против, меня вполне устраивает именно такая жизнь. И я, конечно, абсолютный кретин, но в уме я уже произнёс "Энн Лестрейд", и будь я проклят, если мне не понравилось, как это звучит. 

Мы договорились сходить в кино в пятницу вечером. На "День сурка". Люблю этот фильм, как раз с тех пор. 

А утром пятницы ко мне в отдел уже совершенно ожидаемо и привычно притащили Шерлока. 

Ну как – притащили. Шерлок торжественно шествовал по коридору сбоку от констебля Ходженса, выпрямившийся и сохраняющий невозмутимое выражение на физиономии. Наследный принц в сопровождении гвардии, да и только. Правда, глаза его выдавали, взгляд перепархивал с одного предмета на другой, он явно делал выводы, далеко идущие, как это у него водится. 

\- Доброго дня, констебль, - я улыбнулся Ходженсу, получив в ответ очень кислую гримасу. 

\- Заберёте, детектив-сержант? 

\- Какие вопросы. Я уже привык. Привет, Шерлок. 

\- Привет, - Шерлок, не спрашивая разрешения, по-хозяйски плюхнулся на стул и вытянул ноги. 

\- Ну, я пошёл, - с вопросительной интонацией, в которой слышалась надежда, спросил Сэм. 

\- Конечно, думаю, когда за ним приедут, позвонят сразу мне.

\- Надоел он уже, сил нет, - буркнул Ходженс себе под нос и быстро ретировался. 

Я сел на стол и поглядел на Шерлока. Он чуть прищурился и уставился на меня. Секунд тридцать мы молчали. Я всё ждал, когда он не выдержит и выдаст какую-нибудь очередную тираду в своём духе. А он молчал. И когда я уже почти собрался выдать какую-нибудь реплику из серии "И что тебя привело сюда на этот раз?", его губы вдруг дрогнули и разошлись в улыбке. Широкой, белозубой и какой-то совершенно неприкрыто детской. Он даже словно стал младше своих лет. На эту улыбку невозможно было не ответить, и я тоже улыбнулся. 

\- Ты меня ждал, - безапелляционно заявил Шерлок. 

\- Хха, - фыркнул я. – Да у меня отдел уже ставки делает на то, когда ты в очередной раз почтишь нас своим присутствием. Э, не обижайся только! – я не думал, что меня так заденет стремительно угасающая на его лице улыбка и возвращающееся выражение надменности. 

\- Вот ещё, - улыбаться Шерлок не стал, но морщинка на нахмуренном лбу разгладилась. 

\- Ждёшь, что я спрошу, по поводу чего ты попался на этот раз? 

По Шерлоку было видно, что именно этого он и ждал. Но подтвердить мои слова он не спешил. Только подбородок чуть выше задрал. Смешной – сил нет. 

\- Не буду я тебя спрашивать. Ума не нарушать закон у тебя хватает. А вот то, что ты регулярно попадаешься, дело странное. Не будь ты тобой, я бы решил, что тебе просто интересен сам процесс пребывания в полицейском участке. Или ты просто так брата доводишь?

По дёрнувшемуся уголку его губы я понял, что с последним своим предположением я попал в цель. 

\- Довести брата – дело святое, - продолжил я. 

Со стула донёсся сдавленный звук – Шерлок попытался подавить смешок, но у него плохо получилось. 

\- Только сдаётся мне, что твоего брата такими мелочами не достанешь. Нотации я тебе тоже читать не собираюсь, ты человек взрослый и соображаешь не хуже любого в этом здании. А может, и получше. 

Я мог даже не приглядываться – Шерлок аж надулся от гордости, хотя тщательно старался не подать вида. 

\- Какие дела тебе на этот раз интересны? Давай быстро, у меня пока обеденный перерыв, я могу с тобой немножко поболтать о том, о сём, если это не будет являться следственной тайной. 

Да, я явно нашёл правильные слова. Понятия не имею, откуда Шерлок собирал информацию, и кому надо было вставить по полной за её утечку, но он был в курсе практически всех более-менее запутанных дел, которые находились у нас в производстве. Правда, он сам называл эти дела "интересными". То, как Шерлок излагал мне самые кровавые подробности, могло шокировать неподготовленного человека. Но называть его извращенцем, как Ходженс, у меня не было ни малейшего повода. Мальчишка не смаковал описания. Он просто выдавал их так, как зачитывают перечень продуктов перед походом в магазин. И я поймал себя на том, что говорю с ним на равных. Обсуждаю какие-то детали, спорю даже из-за каких-то выводов. Умный чертёнок. Чертовски умный чертёнок. 

Обеденное время улетучилось настолько быстро, что я был искренне удивлён, обнаружив за спиной практически улёгшегося на мой стол Шерлока – он рисовал мне схему отключения сигнализации – своего старшего инспектора. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за нашей беседой с весьма скептическим выражением лица. Когда я поднял на него глаза, он поманил меня пальцем. Я кивнул Шерлоку, которому было практически всё равно, он уже записывал какие-то формулы на уголке листа, поднялся и вышел вместе с Колином Диксоном за дверь. 

\- Грег, - без обиняков начал Диксон, - тебе не кажется, что этот парень зачастил к нам в отдел? Что-то я не помню, чтобы у нас на двери появлялась табличка "детский сад". Или тебе надоела твоя работа и ты хочешь присоединиться к констеблям Ходженсу и Гранд? Ты бы намекнул, я это мигом устрою. 

\- Простите, сэр, - как-то я не подумал, что визиты Шерлока, заметно участившиеся, должны были давно привлечь внимание DCI. Прав пацан, я идиот. Очевидного не вижу. 

\- А если серьёзно, детектив-сержант, - Диксон едва заметно, но всё-таки выделил голосом моё звание, - почему этот мальчик постоянно сидит у нас? 

\- Вы о нём ещё не наслышаны, шеф? Этот мальчик способен довести до белого каления практически любого за пять минут. Он расскажет, что вы ели за завтраком и как давно в последний раз были у дантиста, только посмотрев на ваши шнурки. Я понятия не имею, как он это делает, но он это делает. А я его выдерживаю. Он на самом деле не так уж и невыносим.

\- Я наслышан, что этот мальчик сюда попадает вовсе не за хорошее поведение. 

\- А, - я сглотнул. – Про его брата вы тоже слышали? Министерский какой-то. 

Шеф скривился, видно, я попал в точку. 

\- Значит, так, Грег. Мне наплевать, что там этот парень может рассказать о моих шнурках или моём дантисте. Я напоминаю тебе, что ты работаешь в убойном отделе, который занимается расследованием тяжких преступлений, а не вознёй с подростками. Так что сдавай его Ходженсу, Грант, хоть Уильямсу в камеру. Но чтобы в отделе у нас он больше не светился. Я понятно излагаю? 

\- Да, сэр. Разумеется, сэр. Разрешите идти, сэр? 

\- Иди, - Диксон хлопнул меня по плечу. – Займись делом, Грег. 

Я попятился к двери моего кабинета, искренне надеясь, что моя улыбка не выглядит чересчур жалко. Шерлок моего отсутствия даже не заметил, дорисовывая что-то уже на третьем листе и бормоча себе под нос. Я уже почти привык к этой его забавной особенности – проговаривать куски своих умозаключений вслух. Главное, не слишком вслушиваться, а то есть шанс огрести комплекс неполноценности во всю голову, уследить за прыжками его логики почти невозможно. Во всяком случае, мне – точно нет. И куда его теперь деть-то, раз в отделе ему места нет, не возвращать же Сэму, в самом деле. Парня там не любят. 

Я положил руку ему на плечо, совершенно машинально. И только потом вспомнил, что он не любит прикосновений. Однако он почему-то не дёрнулся, а только слегка повёл плечом, мол, не мешай. 

\- Шерлок, - позвал я, - нам пора. 

Он обернулся ко мне, мордашка у него была раздосадованная.

\- Что, он уже приехал?

\- Кто? Майкрофт? Нет, пока не приехал, - чёрт, я забыл позвонить его клятому братцу. Правда, это должен был сделать Ходженс, но я Майкрофту обещал. Неудобно получилось. Ну да ладно. И тут меня осенило. Не самая хорошая идея, конечно, но сработать могло. – Пойдём-ка, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю. 

\- С кем? – вставать Шерлок не торопился. 

\- Сюрприз. Вставай, а то действительно твой брат явится, и мы ничего не успеем. 

Глаза у мальчишки вспыхнули уже знакомым мне огнём интереса. Что-то он себе уже, видно, просчитал, потому что вскочил со стула так резко, что едва его не опрокинул. 

\- Пошли!

Я пропустил Шерлока вперёд себя к двери и мимоходом сгрёб со стола его рисунки. На досуге надо будет рассмотреть и ребятам показать, вдруг Шерлок не один такой гениальный, кто додумался до такой схемы. Надо учесть на будущее. Обалдеть, конечно, у меня четырнадцатилетний консультант по методам обхода охранных систем. Кому рассказать – засмеют. 

\- Значит, так, Шерлок. С человеком, с которым я тебя собираюсь познакомить, тебе лучше быть повежливее. Э! - я поднял руку, пресекая уже готовый сорваться с его губ поток реплик, и как ни странно, парень замолчал. – Просто постарайся не отпускать обычных комментариев в твоём духе. Я понимаю, что тебе это сложно, но всё-таки постарайся. 

\- Ты ведёшь меня в морг? – поинтересовался Шерлок. 

\- Кхм, - я аж закашлялся, - нет. Тебе так хочется в морг? – конечно, мальчишкам его возраста интересны трупы. Но я помнил, как Шерлок рассматривал фотографии в делах. В его глазах не было интереса смакования пикантных деталей. Он просто считывал информацию, не испытывая при этом никаких эмоций. Ненормально для ребёнка. Ненормально для обычного ребёнка, поправил я сам себя. А мой Шерлок – совершенно необычный. Ох, как у меня это проскользнуло – "мой". Заговариваюсь. 

На моё счастье, как раз в этот момент мы уже стояли перед белой металлической дверью. Я позвонил, гаркнул в вечно глухой микрофон: "DS Лестрейд!" и дверь со еле слышным скрипом открылась. Мы шагнули внутрь. 

\- Привет, Дебби! – жизнерадостно поздоровался я. 

\- И тебе не хворать, - Дебора передвинула на лоб защитные очки. – Это ещё кто? 

Я прямо подобрался, ожидая взрывной реакции Шерлока, я совершенно не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что он принял к сведению мои нотации, но парень был подозрительно тих. Тогда я перевёл на него взгляд и не смог сдержать улыбки. Вы видели когда-нибудь, какое выражение лица делается у маленьких детей, когда они попадают в кондитерский магазин или магазин игрушек? Распахнутые глазёнки, рот открыт, полный восторг на физиономиях. Вот это самое я сейчас наблюдал прямо перед собой в исполнении долговязого лохматого ребёнка. Он перебегал взглядом от одного прибора к другому и, кажется, даже забыл вдохнуть. Я на всякий случай опять приобнял его за плечи, чтоб он не сорвался и не побежал исследовать всё, что подвернётся под руку. Шерлок даже не шелохнулся. 

\- Это Шерлок Холмс, Дебби. Звезда нашего отделения. 

\- Ага, - Дебби ухмыльнулась и подошла к столу, снимая очки. – Слышала. А у меня он что делает? 

\- Понимаешь, Дебби, он очень интересуется криминалистикой. Я хотел тебя попросить – можно, он немножко у тебя побудет? А то старший инспектор мне намекнул, что у меня в отделе ему не место. 

Дебби вытащила из пачки сигарету и привычным движением заложила её за ухо.

\- Грег, ты меня прости, но если ему не место в отделе, то в лаборатории ему уж тем более не место.

Тут Шерлок подал признаки жизни. Он оторвался, наконец, от созерцания интерьера, и срывающимся шёпотом спросил:

\- У вас хроматографы газовые или жидкостные? 

Дебби приподняла бровь. 

\- Наша достопримечательность разбирается в хроматографии? 

\- Только в теории, - ответил вместо меня Шерлок, пропустив мимо ушей сарказм Дебби. - Но ведь у вас, скорее всего, жидкостные, да? 

\- Так, - Дебби вынула из-за уха сигарету и повертела её в пальцах. – Что ты ещё знаешь?

\- А что вас интересует? 

\- Химией увлекаешься?

\- У меня лаборатория дома, маленькая, правда, но я сейчас ставлю опыт, - дальше Шерлок выдал какой-то набор звуков, в котором я уловил несколько знакомых слов, но смысла из них не извлёк. Всё-таки я не химик, а коп. 

А вот Дебби, наоборот, впечатлилась, потому что она подняла в воздух палец и сказала:

\- Стоп, - и обернулась ко мне. – Я могу оставить его у себя на сорок минут. Через сорок минут ты его от меня заберёшь. Понял?

\- Есть, мэм, - ухмыльнулся я. 

\- Иди-иди, - Дебби повернулась ко мне спиной, наглядно демонстрируя, что я для неё интереса уже не представляю, и обратилась к Шерлоку. – В домашних условиях такое поставил? А дом на воздух поднять тебе родители разрешили? 

Я вышел за дверь. Не знаю, как это у Шерлока вышло, но он сумел очаровать Дебби Коллинз, женщину, острого языка и нелёгкого характера которой побаивалось всё отделение. Кроме меня, меня Дебби отчего-то сразу полюбила, и даже шутила в мой адрес как-то почти по-доброму. Насколько это понимала Дебби. Сейчас я уже подумал, что сунуться к Дебби с Шерлоком было совершенно дурацкой идеей, и что бы я стал делать, если бы она меня всё-таки отшила. Всё-таки интуиция меня не подводит.

Настроение было просто отличное. Я даже насвистел что-то легкомысленное, заработав косой взгляд от какого-то проходящего мимо констебля. Да и ладно. Восторженное выражение мордашки Шерлока стоило десятка таких косых взглядов. Я чувствовал себя кем-то вроде Санта-Клауса, причём нагрянувшим во внеурочное время. 

Майкрофт явился спустя полчаса и вошёл ко мне в кабинет, помахивая зонтом, как будто я явился на его рабочее место, а не наоборот. Встал перед моим столом, оперся на зонт. Выражение лица – обычное, снисходительное. 

\- Добрый день, сержант Лестрейд.

\- Добрый, мистер Холмс, - очень хотелось остаться на месте и не подавать ему руки, но отвечать откровенным хамством на его поведение хотелось ещё меньше. Так что я всё-таки поднялся и протянул ладонь. 

\- Позвольте осведомиться, где находится мой брат? Мне хотелось бы побыстрее уладить формальности. 

Он манерным движение вытащил из жилетного кармана часы. Карманные часы. Весь отдел уставился на эту иллюстрацию к роману Диккенса. Майкрофт, старательно не замечая косых взглядов, щёлкнул крышкой и продолжил:

\- Документы я должен подписать у вас?

\- Нет, документы находятся у констебля Ходженса, вы с ним знакомы. И… - я хотел было сказать Майкрофту, что неплохо бы ограничить количество визитов Шерлока к нам в участок, но вовремя сообразил, что разговор с Майкрофтом сильно уменьшит наши шансы на благополучный исход этого дела. Так что закончил я совсем не так, как собирался, - и простите, что не успел вам позвонить. Дела, знаете ли, - последние слова я произнёс как можно более ядовито. Пусть не считает, что он один трудится, а мы тут груши околачиваем. 

\- Так где Шерлок? 

\- Присаживайтесь. Я его приведу. 

\- Надеюсь, не из камеры? – бесстрастно поинтересовался старший Холмс. 

Я мило улыбнулся и закрыл за собой дверь. Я уже предвкушал, какие разговоры пойдут в отделе, когда я вернусь, и какими взглядами сейчас одаривают его мои коллеги. Народ у нас простой, по большей части – с рабочих окраин. И франтиков таких, мягко говоря, недолюбливают. Плохо другое: мне придётся объяснять, какие у меня с ним дела. А, в сущности, какая мне разница и какое кому дело? Ну, поржут недельку, пошпыняют другую. Неважно. 

\- Ну что, Дебби, уже материшь меня за моего подопечного?

Дебби фыркнула. 

\- Если бы все мои лаборанты были такими, как твой подопечный, проблем у меня было бы раза в два меньше, - она оглянулась на Шерлока, и скептически прибавила. – Или в два раза больше, я пока не определилась. Забираешь его?

\- Да. Шерлок, пойдём. 

Шерлок посмотрел на меня так, что я почувствовал себя злодеем, отнимающим леденец у малолетки. 

\- Давай, иди. Будешь хорошо себя вести – добрый сержант Лестрейд тебя ещё раз приведёт в гости, - Дебби махнула Шерлоку рукой. 

Шерлок плотно сжал губы, как будто пытался обезопасить себя от того, чтобы попросить оставить его здесь ещё ненадолго. Оглянулся на какой-то прибор, сжал кулаки и шагнул ко мне. Я поднял было руку, чтобы взять за плечо, но понял, что момент не тот, и просто опустил её. 

\- Спасибо, Дебби. Ты очень выручила. И Шерлоку, уверен, наконец-то было интересно. 

\- Спасибо, - сдавленно произнёс Шерлок, и мы вышли. 

Теперь мне предстояло уложить в те три минуты, которые занимает путь до моего кабинета, весьма неприятный разговор. Даже не знаю, для кого он был бы более неприятным. Для Шерлока, для которого визиты в наше отделение явно были развлечением посреди скучных для него будней, или для меня, потому что я уже привык к этому парню и его ненормальности. 

\- Шерлок, тут такая штука.

Молчание.

\- Моё начальство не в восторге от твоих чересчур частых появлений.

Молчание. 

\- Так что тебе придётся прекратить твои визиты.

Молчание.

\- Или хотя бы сократить их частоту, до, скажем, раза в пару месяцев.

Молчание.

\- Шерлок, подай признак жизни. Ты меня вообще слышал?

\- Да, - и он вновь захлопнулся. 

Я уже знал, как он это делает, видел несколько раз. Только сейчас причиной был я. Но не объяснишь же ему, что мне самому не хочется с ним расставаться. Или всё-таки попробовать?

\- Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты понял. Дело не во мне, я не против. Но твоё присутствие действительно выглядит странновато со стороны. Я всегда рад тебя видеть, просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал, ты понял? – объяснение в лучших моих традициях. Никогда не научусь выражать по-настоящему важные мысли нормальным языком. 

Он повернул ко мне голову, посмотрел в глаза и кивнул. Молча. Когда я сдавал его с рук на руки Майкрофту, он не произнес ни слова. Майкрофт явно хотел что-то сказать, но вгляделся в лицо брата и ограничился своим стандартно-напыщенным "Благодарю за содействие, сержант Лестрейд", и взял было Шерлока за плечо, но тот стряхнул его руку уже знакомым мне движением. Надо же, меня он терпел, а родного брата – нет. Я проводил их взглядом, и мне было очень паршиво. Так паршиво, что аж напиться хотелось. Правда, где-то в глубине души у меня была твёрдая уверенность в том, что Шерлока я ещё увижу. Но общее настроение было мерзкое, как будто я только что сделал какую-то гадостную вещь, котёнка пнул или старушке нахамил. Потом я вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня пятница и я иду в кино с Энни. На душе чуть просветлело, но котёнок там всё равно скрёбся. Тот самый, которого я пнул. 

~*~

С Энни у нас всё шло так гладко, что периодически меня тянуло или плюнуть через плечо, или ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что я не сплю и не мечтаю. Мой идеальный мир, который я придумал себе в детстве, казалось, начал сливаться с миром, в котором я жил. Это было удивительное ощущение, потому что у меня наконец-то появилась девушка, которой не надо было ничего объяснять. Только я открывал рот, чтобы сказать: "Извини, мне сегодня дежурить вне очереди", как она отвечала: "Всё хорошо, я поняла, увидимся завтра, или когда у тебя появится свободное время". Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, но это было правдой. Я даже спокойно пережил неделю, когда каждый из отдела считал своим долгом поинтересоваться, предпочитаю ли я мужчин в костюмах или просто западаю на зонтики. Мы с Энни гуляли вместе, когда у меня выпадали свободные вечера. Просто гуляли, мотались по улице, бродили по набережной, пару раз заходили в кино или в кафе. Выяснилась забавная вещь: оказывается, Энни недолюбливала кафе, а в первый раз со мной она согласилась пойти исключительно потому, что я показался ей симпатичным.

Она изучала историю в колледже, подрабатывала в маленьком книжном магазинчике, кажется, букинистическом. Родители у неё жили в Ливерпуле, а с моей мамой я её пока не решился познакомить. Мне всё казалось, что в какой-то момент Энни откроет глаза и поймёт, что полицейский, которого не бывает дома слишком часто, который в любой момент может позвонить и сказать, что все планы на вечер отменяются, который ничего особенного собой не представляет, ей не пара. Ещё я боялся, что покажусь ей скучным. У неё в голове жило удивительное количество разных фактов и знаний. Она могла посмотреть на какое-нибудь облако, решить, что оно похоже на колесницу, и рассказать какой-нибудь анекдот про Александра Македонского или про Баудику. За месяц нашего с ней знакомства я, кажется, узнал об истории больше, чем за все годы, проведенные в школе и в академии. Такого, что было действительно интересным. Правда, я мало что запоминал, и иногда путался в персонажах и событиях, но она в ответ только смеялась и меня поправляла. А чем я с ней мог поделиться? Очередным ограблением или убийством? Нет, конечно. Я пока отделывался какими-то историями из детства, рассказывал ей про Дэна, пока он был маленьким, он успел наделать дел, которых хватило бы на небольшую книжку. 

Вкусы на музыку и кино у нас не очень сходились, но ради Энни я готов был даже смотреть мелодрамы и "Улицу Коронации". Не знаю, что она в ней находила, мне этот сериал казался смешным и надуманным. Правда, его всегда любила моя мама, так что мне было попроще. Вместе мы его, конечно, пока не смотрели, но я представлял себе, как буду комментировать происходящее на экране, а Энни будет смеяться. 

Не знаю, почему, но про Шерлока я Энни не рассказал. Пару раз мне снилось, что мы обедаем дома, я, Энни – моя жена, и Шерлок – мой сын. Мы обедаем, а Шерлок взахлёб рассказывает о каком-то поставленном им опыте, мы смеёмся, и Энни в ответ вспоминает историю о Ньютоне или Лейбнице. Может, это было даже не пару раз, а больше, я точно не помню. Наверное, я немножко скучал по нему. Да что там, действительно скучал.


	3. Chapter 3

На эту пятницу мы с Энни условились ещё раз сходить в кино, а потом погулять, или наоборот, как уж пойдет. Я решил, что постараюсь уйти с работы вовремя, и мне это даже удалось. Я позвонил Энни в её магазинчик и радостно сообщил, что в кои-то веки раз лондонская преступность решила обойтись без одного конкретного сержанта, так что наши планы на сегодня остаются в силе. Мы попрощались, и я пошёл, а вернее сказать, побежал домой – надо было успеть привести себя в порядок, времени у меня было в обрез. 

На подходе к дому я увидел толпу шпаны, явно занятой избиением какого-то чужака. Я знал эту банду, в конце концов, какой бы был из меня коп, если бы я не был в курсе, что за мелкие скоты орудуют в моём районе. Минимум с двоими из них я, как чувствовал, имел все шансы столкнуться в будущем, когда они покинут уютную категорию «малолетний преступник» и перейдут в более серьёзную и близкую мне. Как бы то ни было, я бросился к кучке подростков, схватил за шиворот двоих ближайших ко мне и гаркнул:

\- Неприятности, парни? 

Юнцы меня уже тоже изучили, благо на этой квартире я жил уже пятый год, и место моей работы ни для кого секретом не было. Так что одного моего голоса уже хватило, чтобы они прыснули в разные стороны, как тараканы. Куртки двоих прихваченных первыми я тоже отпустил, но тут же об этом пожалел, когда увидел, кто сидел на земле, утирая кровь с разбитой губы. 

Я присел рядом с ним:

\- Шерлок, у тебя...

\- Всё нормально, несколько синяков, серьёзных травм быть не должно. Ты вовремя. Спасибо. 

Голос почти спокойный, хотя слегка дрожит.

\- Ты так уверен? – вот у меня голос точно дрожал, но от злости. И от волнения, конечно, потому что хотелось с одной стороны схватить его в охапку и тащить домой – отмывать и проверять, действительно ли с этим маленьким идиотом всё в порядке, или он просто хорохорится. С другой стороны - очень хотелось ему добавить. 

Шерлок кивнул, осторожно ощупывая собственное лицо. Я придвинулся к нему ближе, отвёл волосы в сторону. Отлично, кроме разбитой губы у нас имеется синяк на скуле и неплохие перспективы на приличный фингал под левым глазом. Драться Шерлок точно не умеет, а если и умеет, то точно не с уличной шпаной. Надо бы его поднатаскать, что ли. 

\- Я тут рядом живу, пойдём, приведём тебя в порядок, - я протянул руку, Шерлок взялся за мою ладонь и встал. Судя по тому, что давления я почти не почувствовал, веса в нём было немного. 

Короткое расстояние до моего подъезда мы преодолели за несколько секунд, а вот пока я возился с ключом, я сообразил спросить:

\- Слушай, а что ты тут делал?

\- Гулял, - Шерлок попытался сообщить мне это беззаботно, но мне отлично слышалось, как он внутренне подобрался. 

\- В этой части города? Гулял? – я наконец попал ключом в замочную скважину. – Так далеко от дома? 

Задав последний вопрос, я сообразил, что не в курсе, где у Шерлока дом. Но вряд ли близко отсюда, если судить по нему самому и по его братцу. 

\- Где мне интересно, там и гуляю, - буркнул Шерлок и скользнул в мою квартиру. 

\- Проходи, - я махнул рукой в сторону комнаты, а сам отправился за аптечкой. По пути вспомнил, что надо бы приложить что-нибудь к шерлокову синяку, но в морозилке была только замороженная пицца, и расположить её на физиономии Шерлока было бы сложно. А вот бутылка пива вполне бы сгодилась. 

Когда я, с тампоном и перекисью в одной руке и пивом в другой появился в комнате, служившей мне гостиной и спальней, я обнаружил Шерлока, изучающего мою книжную полку. Более того – он уже потянулся за одним из томов, когда я вежливо кашлянул от двери. Шерлок скривился при виде бутылки, отобрал у меня перекись и устремил на меня вопрошающий взгляд.

\- Ванная, - я простёр руку в сторону, хотя ошибиться местом дислокации санузла в моей квартире было весьма затруднительно. 

Шерлок пошипел что-то, пока протирал ссадины, но движения у него были уверенные и чёткие. Выходя из ванной, он всё-таки сказал "спасибо", взял у меня бутылку, прижал к синяку под глазом, плюхнулся в кресло, сбросил туфли и подтянул коленки к подбородку. Больше всего в такой позе он напоминал мне складную линейку, которую кто-то сложил не до конца. 

\- Так, - спохватился я, - а ведь надо твоему брату…

\- Майкрофт тебе позвонит минут через двадцать-двадцать пять, - спокойным тоном сообщил Шерлок. 

\- Ого, вот это точность. Стоп. А почему мне?

\- Потому что в это время он обнаружит, что меня нет дома, и проверит, не в полицейском ли я участке. На всякий случай. У него уже наверняка есть твой прямой номер, так что он позвонит тебе. Он же уже наверняка поручил тебе за мной, как он это называет, "присматривать"? – Шерлок опять вещал в своём обычном режиме "объясняю-для-идиотов". 

Непреодолимое желание всыпать ему, возникшее четверть часа назад, вернулось с удвоенной силой. 

\- Если честно, не поручал, но…

\- Когда он позвонит, ты ему скажешь, что сегодня я ночую у тебя, - Шерлок отнял от скулы бутылку, задумчиво посмотрел на этикетку, поморщился, перевернул её другим боком и вновь приложил к лицу. 

\- Ты – что? – в голове у меня вихрем пронеслись сразу несколько вопросов, ключевыми из которых были: "что я с ним буду делать?", "чем мне его кормить?" и "Шерлок у меня дома? У меня? Дома?". 

\- Я у тебя переночую. Ты не должен быть против. 

\- Вообще-то, - перебил его я, - помимо меня, против будет Майкрофт. И твои родители. 

\- Майкрофту ты скажешь одну-единственную фразу: "Шерлок не хочет огорчать маму своим внешним видом". Добавишь, что со мной ничего страшного, просто ссадины. 

\- И чем же им поможет ночёвка в моей квартире?

\- К утру они будут выглядеть гораздо бледнее, до завтрашнего вечера я найду, чем себя занять, а там дальше у меня останется только синяк, и тот несильный. 

\- Как у тебя это легко выходит. 

\- Потому что это логично, - и Шерлок поджал губы, словно обозначая, что разговор окончен. 

Действительно, в его устах это звучало как единственно верный выход из ситуации. В конце концов, я его понимал. Всё-таки какое-никакое, а приключение. Нагоняем от старшего братца больше – нагоняем меньше, с учётом шерлоковых развлечений это можно было считать статистической погрешностью. А вечер в обществе Шерлока – не самая худшая перспектива… Вечер! Вот тут-то я и вспомнил про Энни, удивившись мимоходом, как наша с ней договорённость могла вылететь у меня из головы. Я метнулся к телефону.

\- Энни, слушай, мне очень неудобно, но сегодня погулять всё-таки не выйдет. Нет, я не накаркал, тут такое дело… Приятель попал в потасовку, ему придётся ночевать у меня. Нет, с ним всё в порядке, но оставить я его не могу. Да нет, он не малый ребёнок, он взрослый ребёнок, - в этот момент Шерлок на заднем плане издал какой-то странный звук. – Я вас познакомлю как-нибудь попозже. Надеюсь, до завтра. Созвонимся утром. 

Я повесил трубку и сразу же наткнулся на взгляд насупившегося Шерлока. Секунды две-три мы молчали, а потом я придумал выход, который обычно срабатывает с парнями его возраста. С Дэном и его приятелями, во всяком случае, эта магическая фраза разрешала практически любую проблему.

\- Есть будешь?

Как-то я забыл, что Шерлок не очень похож на Дэна, поэтому я немного удивился, когда он резко мотнул головой, обозначая отказ. Ладно, повторенье – мать заиканья.

\- Точно не будешь? 

Ещё одно движение головой, правда, уже не настолько стремительное. Мать твою, у этого идиота же сотрясение могло быть, а он тут башкой мотает. Вернее, идиот как раз я, если до сих пор этого не выяснил. 

\- Шерлок, у тебя голова не кружится?

\- Если ты о гипотетическом сотрясении мозга, то симптомов у меня нет, - Шерлок поставил на стол бутылку, с которой стекали капли воды, и осторожно ощупал кончиками пальцев скулу. – Но мне нужно ещё что-нибудь холодное. 

Я подошёл поближе, наклонился к нему и аккуратно развернул его физиономию к свету. Шерлок – о чудо! – послушно повернулся. 

\- Нормально, отёка нет, так что большого синяка быть не должно. 

Шерлок покосился на меня недоверчиво, прищурился, я ожидал, что он что-нибудь отмочит в своей обычной саркастично-язвительной манере, но сегодня был вечер явно урожайный на чудеса, и он промолчал. 

\- Пойду чай заварю, - провозгласил я, подхватил скользкую бутылку со стола и отправился на кухню. 

Разумеется, стоило мне только зажечь спичку, как раздался мерзкий звук, которым подавал сигналы кирпич, по иронии судьбы именуемый "мобильным телефоном". Я готов был поставить фунт на то, что могу угадать личность звонящего. Жалко, спорить было не с кем. 

Чайник я всё-таки поставить успел, и только после этого прошествовал за телефоном. Вопросов, откуда у Майкрофта Холмса взялся номер моего служебного телефона, у меня уже не возникало, способность Холмса-старшего из-под земли добывать информацию, имеющую отношение к его младшему брату, я уже изучил достаточно хорошо. 

\- Доброго вечера, сержант Лестрейд. Надеюсь, не помешал.

\- Нет, что вы. 

\- Шерлок не у вас? 

О том, что это предложение является вопросом, я догадался разве что по порядку слов, но никак не по интонации. Так что удержаться от ответной шпильки не смог.

\- Полагаю, ответ вы уже знаете. 

\- Теперь – точно знаю. Прошу прощения за беспокойство, доставленное моим братом. Я подъеду через полчаса, чтобы его забрать. 

\- Видите ли, мистер Холмс, Шерлок изъявил желание заночевать у меня. Он пообщался с местной шпаной, ничего серьёзного, но вид у него слегка помятый. Он просил передать, что не хочет огорчать маму. 

В трубке замолчали, и я даже думал, что связь прервалась, но тишина продлилась ровно столько, сколько требуется человеку, чтобы сделать пару глубоких вдохов. Я поймал себя на том, что очень хорошо понимаю чувства Майкрофта. 

\- Наглость и самоуверенность моего брата порой удивляют даже меня. Я могу только ещё раз принести извинения…

\- Не стоит, мистер Холмс. Я же говорил, у меня тоже есть младший брат. Так что я готов вынести общество Шерлока, если он так на этом настаивает.

\- Спасибо вам, мистер Лестрейд.

Я подмигнул самому себе в зеркало – оксфордский словарь впервые обратился ко мне не по званию. 

\- Во сколько вы обычно встаёте на службу? Я бы заехал за Шерлоком в семь утра. 

\- Мистер Холмс, завтра суббота и у меня выходной. 

По паузе в трубке я понял, что первое слово он понял, но вот со значением второго вышла заминка. 

\- Не могли бы вы смилостивиться и забрать Шерлока часов в девять? Хотя мне кажется, он мог бы добраться до дома и самостоятельно. 

\- Я бы всё-таки предпочёл сделать это сам, если вы не против, - мир устоял, потому что в последнюю реплику Майкрофт вложил весь не растраченный в ходе нашей милой беседы яд. 

\- Как вам будет угодно.

\- Тогда в девять. До завтра, сержант Лестрейд. 

\- До завтра, мистер Холмс. 

Шерлока я застал, как и предполагал, за разглядыванием моих полок. Я вовремя подавил смешок и ушёл на кухню, потому что, в отличие от Шерлока, есть хотел немилосердно. Холодильник меня не слишком порадовал, зато там была вчерашняя лазанья, в количестве, которого при желании могло бы хватить и на двоих. Я прикинул, смогу ли заставит маленького паршивца хоть что-нибудь съесть, разделил макаронно-мясное нечто на две порции и засунул в микроволновку одну тарелку. Чайник приветливо свистнул, и мне пришлось отвлечься на процедуру заваривания чая, которую, пожалуй, единственную из всех кухонных премудростей, которую я действительно любил. Сначала надо решить, какой чай я хочу сегодня – поскольку у меня гость, надо учитывать его вкусы, значит, заваривать буду что-нибудь неяркое, классическое и крупнолистовое, без добавок. Я потянулся за одной из банок, открыл, с удовольствием понюхал чай. Достал деревянную ложку, подаренную мамой на прошлое Рождество, ополоснул горячей водой заварочный чайничек, засыпал три ложки, долил водой, приподняв чайник повыше, закрыл крышкой. И понял, что всё это время меня очень внимательно изучал мой гость. Что меня удивило, так это то, что взгляд у Шерлока был не цепким и пристальным, как обычно, а наоборот, как будто немного рассеянным и блуждающим. Губы чуть подрагивали, и я готов был поклясться, что сейчас он улыбнётся. Но тут Шерлок поймал мой взгляд, и всё пропало, продлившись не больше пары секунд. 

Звякнула микроволновка, я вытащил одну тарелку и заменил её на другую. Потом достал из ящика два вилки и торжественно вручил одну из них Шерлоку. 

\- Можешь приступать, я на двоих разогрел. 

Шерлок уселся на табурет и задумчиво посмотрел на содержимое тарелки.  
\- Это лазанья, - на всякий случай уточнил я. – Она съедобная, несмотря на вид. Уж извини, с деликатесами у меня не очень. 

\- Я подожду тебя, - сказал Шерлок, положил вилку, оперся локтями на стол и уставился на меня. 

Я пожал плечами и начал доливать заварочный чайник доверху. Когда микроволновка вторично возвестила, что мой ужин готов, я забрал свою тарелку и плюхнулся на второй табурет. 

\- Дождался, - провозгласил я и воткнул вилку в макаронную пластинку. 

Пару минут мы уничтожали еду, потом я налил нам чаю. Перед Шерлоком я поставил свою любимую кружку с изображением Йоды и надписью "Силу используй, юный падаван". Хотя у меня, конечно, были определённые сомнения по поводу того, знает ли Шерлок, что такое "Звёздные войны". Хотя даже если и знает – виду не покажет, по этому поводу у меня сомнений не было. Себе я налил в обычную жёлтую. 

Шерлок втянул носом воздух и спросил:

\- Дарджилинг?

Я кивнул, открывая дверцу холодильника. 

\- Разбираешься в чае?

\- Немного, - мне показалось, что Шерлок хотел добавить что-то ещё, но он замолчал. 

\- Молоко будешь? – я помахал бутылкой.

Шерлок покосился на бутылку:

\- Не надо, спасибо.

\- Окей, я тоже люблю без молока, - я захлопнул холодильник. 

\- У тебя на полке "Питер Пэн" стоит, - неожиданно выпалил Шерлок. 

\- Э, ну да, стоит. Я его любил, и мой младший брат тоже, я ему читал вслух. Сюда я книжку по привычке подхватил, привык к ней. 

\- Мне тоже его читали, - сказал Шерлок и отхлебнул из кружки.

\- Вот как, - надо было чем-то ответить, но я не придумал, чем именно. – Майкрофт?

Шерлок сначала отрицательно помотал головой, потом добавил:

\- И он тоже. 

\- Так, - я заметил, что у Шерлока в кружке уже пусто, - ещё чаю хочешь?

\- Спасибо, нет. 

\- Тогда надо придумать, чем мы займёмся. Время детское, на улице ещё довольно светло… О, идея. Ты в футбол играешь?

Шерлок забавно наклонил голову, в который раз напомнив мне любопытного щенка. 

\- Тогда пошли. 

Я составил чашки и тарелки в раковину и отправился в прихожую – где-то там я в последний раз видел мой старый футбольный мяч. 

~*~

Уж не думал, что это увижу, но оказалось, что даже Шерлок умеет уставать. Пара часов футбола – и мальчишка начал демонстрировать недвусмысленные признаки именно этого состояния. Играл он, кстати сказать, из рук, вернее, ног вон плохо. Я старался поддаваться, но так, чтобы он не заметил. Конечно, если учесть, что последний раз я гонял мяч с год назад, то мне и сильно притворяться не пришлось. На мой вопрос, приходилось ли ему играть раньше, Шерлок в своей излюбленной манере неопределённо передёрнул плечами, что я расценил как "ни разу, но тебе об этом знать ни к чему". Если я был прав и он действительно играл впервые, то для новичка получалось у него довольно прилично. В какой-то момент, когда он наконец ухитрился попасть в мои ворота, выяснилось, что он умеет вопить "еееее!" как обычный пацан, и я почувствовал совершенно необъяснимую гордость. Шерлок широко улыбнулся мне, я улыбнулся в ответ так, что у меня, наверное, щёки чуть не треснули, и взлохматил ему шевелюру. 

Когда я захлопнул за нами дверь квартиры, то первое, что я сделал, совершенно машинально, это зацепил его пальцами под уши и под подбородок и повертел его физиономию под разными углами к свету. Синяка на скуле почти не было видно, разбитая губа чуть опухла, ссадина над бровью выглядела не слишком презентабельно, но в целом вид у Шерлока был почти товарный. Я выпустил его и прежде, чем он успел возмутиться – а от моей выходки он явно обалдел – сделал предупредительный выстрел:

\- Завтра тебя и правда можно будет показать маме. И даже Майкрофту. Ванная – там, полотенце я тебе сейчас дам, - я призадумался и добавил. – Футболку и пижамные штаны тоже найду. Погоди минуту. 

Полотенце я дёрнул из мешка с постиранным бельём. Задумчиво посмотрел на свои домашние штаны, выбрал те, которые выглядели поновее, мысленно похвалил себя за сознательность в вопросе стирки, если бы Шерлок заглянул на недельку пораньше, пришлось бы выдавать ему в качестве одежды простынку. А что, он вполне бы сошёл за какого-нибудь из древнеримских любимцев Энни – кудрявая башка на месте, шнобель – хоть сейчас на монету чекань. За выражением гордости на лице тоже дело не станет. Я ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и вытащил с полки футболку. Посмотрел на пялящегося с неё Чубакку и убрал назад, почему-то мне показалось, что на сегодня со "Звёздными войнами" в жизни Шерлока мог случиться перебор. Лучше уж обычную белую. 

Кинув ворохом тряпок в Шерлока, я вдруг вспомнил, в чём был подвох с белой футболкой. У неё на спине красовалась надпись "Лучший коп Лондона". Уф. Будем надеяться, что мальчишка не примет это за издевательство. 

Шерлоку я постелил на своей кровати, а для себя выкатил из шкафа спальный мешок. Его вид напомнил мне, что я собирался позвать Энни выбраться куда-нибудь за город, надо только собрать компанию побольше. Так, об этом я подумаю завтра, потому что завтра с утра Шерлок отбудет… Чёрт. Его братец пообещал заехать в девять. Я аж вслух застонал, потому что это означало, что встать надо не позже восьми, а необходимость подыматься в такую рань в законный выходной казалась мне каким-то отдельно заслуженным наказанием. 

Тем временем из душа вышел Шерлок. Нда, а я ведь не думал, что он почти одного роста со мной, пока не увидел, что мои собственные штаны ему пришлись еле-еле впору. Футболка висела хуже, чем на вешалке. Мама обычно говорила про таких мальчишек "весь в ум пошёл", и я подумал, что как раз к Шерлоку мамина присказка подходит на все сто. Я ткнул ему в сторону кровати:

\- Сегодня ты спишь тут. 

\- Так рано? – возмутился он. 

\- Я же не сказал "ложись и спи", просто указал место твоей дислокации. Я в душ, ты пока можешь продолжить изучение моей библиотеки, - я сделал широкий жест, охватывающий вместе с моим книжным шкафом добрую половину Лондона. 

Не знаю, сколько я пробыл в душе, но когда я вышел, Шерлок спал, уютно расположившись щекой на справочнике по баллистике, насколько я мог судить по кусочку открытой страницы. В книгу он вцепился обеими руками, так что вытаскивать её пришлось аккуратно. Я осторожно приподнял его голову, освобождая книгу и заменяя её подушкой, Шерлок зашевелился, пробормотал что-то, но вроде бы не проснулся. Я потянулся, чтобы накрыть его одеялом. Спящий Шерлок казался раза в три моложе, сбросив с себя свою маску превосходства над окружающими. Передо мной лежал малыш лет восьми-девяти, не больше. Моему сыну, наверное, могло бы быть столько сейчас. Я осторожно отвёл с его лица прядь волос и почти распрямился, когда Шерлок вдруг резко задышал, дёрнулся и пробормотал короткое слово, которое прошло через мои уши и застряло комком в горле. Я сглотнул, ещё раз поправил одеяло, просто для того, чтобы что-то сделать. Прислушался к его дыханию, оно вроде бы выровнялось, Шерлок успокоился. Я понял, что всё ещё держу в руке справочник, и отошёл к шкафу, чтобы поставить его на место. Оглянулся на Шерлока. Выключил свет и ощупью нашёл свой спальник. 

В сегодняшнем сне Шерлок впервые назвал меня папой. 

~*~  
Будильник я завести забыл, но меня разбудил Шерлок. Если быть точным, то он, может, и не собирался меня будить, но очень удачно об меня споткнулся, а ничто так не способствует резкому и стремительному пробуждению, как впечатавшаяся в ребро босая нога. Я подскочил, чуть не запутавшись в спальнике, и начал тираду, начинавшуюся со слов "Какого…". Кажется, я успел помянуть чью-то мать, когда обозрел с интересом наблюдающего и главное, прислушивающегося Шерлока и вспомнил, что он здесь делает. Конец моей вдохновенной утренней речи вышел несколько скомканным, но Шерлок даже соблаговолил сказать "Извини". 

Я глянул на часы и понял, что Шерлока можно было бы даже поблагодарить, потому что встречать его брата заспанным и в футболке мне не хотелось. Если уж совсем честно, то мне это было прямо-таки впадлу, потому что я уже представил себе, каким взглядом смерит меня ходячее воплощение британского классического костюма. 

\- На завтрак яичница. Кажется, с сосисками, - предупредил я Шерлока, и тот сначала кивнул, а потом прошествовал на кухню, и я услышал бульканье. Что ж, мальчик явно освоился, поздравил я себя, и точно меня не стесняется. По крайней мере, молоко из моего холодильника он поглощает вполне непринуждённо. 

Я добрался до ванной, задумчиво посмотрел на отражение. Зеркало показывало небритую физиономию с красиво отпечатавшейся на щеке завязкой спальника. Я открыл кран с холодной водой и плеснул в лицо полную горсть. Физиономия в зеркале не то, чтобы посвежела, но по крайней мере, взгляд у неё сделался чуть осмысленнее, и я намылил щёки, ругая себя на чём свет стоит: выпендриваюсь в субботу утром, чтобы произвести впечатление на, извините, двадцатилетнего парня. Потом я подумал, что всё равно созвонюсь с Энни, так что будем считать, что брат Шерлока тут ни при чём. 

Покончив с бритьём, я вышел на кухню. Шерлок сидел у стола и дисциплинированно допивал моё молоко. Я оглянулся на часы, которые показывали четверть девятого. 

\- Уточнять, насколько пунктуален твой брат, бессмысленно?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и кивнул. 

\- Я тоже подумал, что по нему стоит сверять Биг Бен, а не наоборот. 

Шерлок радостно фыркнул в кружку, а я поставил на огонь сковородку и включил телевизор. Свой стратегический просчёт я осознал тремя минутами спустя, к тому времени, как прослушал комментарий к действиям полицейских в повторе "Убийств в Мидсомере". А я ещё думал, что буду отпускать забавные шуточки про "Улицу Коронации". Шерлок наглядно продемонстрировал, как мои комментарии будут восприниматься нормальным человеком. К тому времени, как я поставил перед ним тарелку, осмеянию успели подвергнуться не только инспектор Барнаби и его сержант, но и команда сценаристов и консультантов, которые, по мнению моего юного друга, "даже нормально след не смогли оставить". 

Звонок в дверь раздался, как мне показалось, ровно в тот момент, когда секундная стрелка на моих кухонных часах оказалась над минутной. Шерлок уже успел переодеться, небрежно сбросив футболку с "Лучшим копом Лондона" на пол в комнате. 

Я открыл дверь. 

\- Доброе утро, - Майкрофт, отглаженный и свежий, с зонтом, перевешенным через сгиб локтя, шагнул через порог и протянул мне руку. 

Я пожал её, и в эту минуту из комнаты вышел Шерлок. Он поднял глаза на брата, вздёрнув подбородок. Я почти увидел, как Майкрофт подавил в себе желание взять Шерлока за уши и посмотреть, что с ним произошло. Шерлок чуть сощурился, Майкрофт сощурился в ответ и слегка качнул головой. Мне показалось, что Шерлок кивнул ему, причём в это время в его взгляде не было ни вызова, ни обычного шерлоковского протеста, и только после этого просочился мимо него на лестницу. Я понял, что стал свидетелем очень оживлённого диалога между братьями. 

\- Я, наверное, повторяюсь, - сказал Майкрофт, - но позвольте мне ещё раз поблагодарить вас за то, что вы делаете для моего брата. 

\- Пустяки, мистер Холмс, всего-навсего погонял с ним в футбол. 

По выражению лица Майкрофта можно было решить, что я учил Шерлока танцевать стриптиз, причём на виду у всей улицы.

\- Но я бы всё-таки поучил его держаться подальше от дворовой шпаны, в следующий раз он может оказаться не у моего дома и я могу не пройти мимо настолько удачно. 

\- Мне кажется, не около вашего дома он бы не попал в такую ситуацию, - почти задумчиво произнёс Майкрофт, но стряхнул с себя задумчивость и заговорил обычным тоном. – Мистер Лестрейд, в знак моей признательности позвольте пригласить вас на ужин.

Тут уже оцепенел я. 

\- Э, мистер Холмс… Вам не кажется, что я не очень похож на девушку? – осторожно спросил я, стараясь в то же время улыбнуться. 

Бесцветные брови Холмса взлетели вверх – кажется, мне удалось второй раз за последние пару минут вывести его из состояния душевного равновесия.

\- Мистер Лестрейд, вам не кажется, что я не похож на человека, который пытается за вами ухаживать?

Я почувствовал, что краснею. Но Майкрофт уже вновь подобрался, хотя скулы у него порозовели. 

\- Извините ради всего святого, я не подумал, как вы можете воспринять подобное предложение. Я подразумевал, что хоть как-то должен возместить вам расходы, которые вы понесли из-за моего брата, и, кроме того, ужин – оптимальная возможность обговорить наши с вами общие дела. 

Прежде, чем я успел спросить, какие это у меня с ним дела, Холмс вытащил из жилетного кармана часы и щёлкнул крышкой. 

\- Скажем, сегодня в семь вас устроит?

\- Нет, сегодня я занят…

\- Тогда в понедельник. Во сколько вы заканчиваете службу?

\- Около восьми, но…

\- Отлично, я за вами заеду, - словно не слыша, заявил Майкрофт и захлопнул крышечку часов, как будто он приглашал их, а не меня. 

\- Было очень приятно пообщаться, - он вновь пожал мне руку и скользнул за дверь почти так же бесшумно, как его младший брат.

Мне оставалось только почесать в затылке, переглянуться со своим отражением в зеркале, пожать плечами и отправиться звонить Энни. 

~*~

Мы с Энни сидели на берегу пруда в Хэмпстед-Хит, Энни смотрела на небо, изучая облака – день был удивительно ясный, а я смотрел на воду. Я люблю воду, наверное, даже больше, чем землю. Мама ещё смеялась, что в моряки надо было идти не Дэну, а мне, но что поделать, морские полицейские встречаются редко, а служить в береговой охране скучновато и, что уж греха таить, героического в этой работе мало. Когда я выбирал свою будущую профессию, героизм был одним из первых критериев. Сильно героическим полицейским я, правда, так и не стал, но воду от этого не разлюбил. Энни больше любила смотреть наверх, чем под ноги, наверное, этим она меня и привлекла. Противоположности притягиваются, и прочая тому подобная банальщина. 

\- Ты сегодня какой-то грустный, - Энни обняла меня за плечи. – Переживаешь из-за своего друга? 

\- С другом всё в порядке, он наткнулся на шпану и они немножко с ним поболтали, пока я не явился. На самом деле, это четырнадцатилетний пацан. Учит весь наш отдел, как надо работать и регулярно попадается на всяких мелких шалостях. По-моему, специально. Может глянуть на тебя и рассказать о твоём детстве и о том, с какой стороны кровати и с кем именно ты предпочитаешь спать. Представляешь, как это всех бесит? А я почему-то стал с ним возиться. Он забавный. Вундеркинд, короче. Представь себе какого-нибудь замудрённого университетского профессора, отряхни его от пыли, засунь его мозги в головёшку обычного пацана и получишь Шерлока. 

\- Шерлок? Какое интересное имя.

\- Это ты ещё имени его братца не слышала, - хмыкнул я.

\- Ну-ка? – Энни ткнула меня указательным пальцем под ребро. 

Я сделал таинственное лицо:

\- Никому не скажешь?

Энни торжественно нарисовала крест над сердцем, поцеловала большой палец и подняла его вверх. 

Я понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота:

\- Майкрофт. 

\- Ух, - Энни явно впечатлилась. – Интересные у них родители, наверное.

\- Не знаю, я с ними не знаком. Только с этими двумя. Майкрофт Шерлока здорово опекает, вернее даже допекает. Представляешь, пригласил меня на ужин. 

\- Кто, Шерлок?

\- Нет же, Майкрофт. Они оба такие… немножко ненормальные. Шерлок – маленький гений. А Майкрофт – аристократишка, представь, везде таскается в костюме-тройке и с зонтом-тростью. А слышала б ты, как он разговаривает! Свод законов времён королевы Виктории и то проще написан. 

\- Колоритная парочка, - засмеялась Энни. – И за какие же грехи, то есть заслуги, королева Майкрофт даровала тебя милостию отужинать? 

\- В благодарность за то, что я делаю для его брата, и чтобы обсудить наши с ним общие дела. Какие у меня с ним могут быть дела? – я откинулся на траву.

\- Дай-ка подумать, - моя девушка наморщила носик. – По-моему, у вас есть как минимум одно общее дело, которое называется "Шерлок". 

\- Мне просто стрёмно идти куда-то на ужин, на который меня пригласил мужчина. Да ещё и младше меня к тому же. 

\- Сильно младше? 

\- Лет на пять. По нему, конечно, не скажешь, но факт остаётся фактом.

\- Смотри на вещи проще, - Энни погладила меня по волосам. – Ты же ходишь в паб с сослуживцами? 

\- Так это паб и сослуживцы. А Майкрофт наверняка потащит в какой-нибудь дорогущий ресторан. И зачем я согласился?

\- Если он действительно такой чопорный, как ты рассказываешь, вряд ли он захочет ставить тебя в неловкое положение.

\- Это он-то не захочет? Да это его профессия, ставить всех в неловкое положение. И Шерлокова, кстати, тоже. Но я вас познакомлю. С Шерлоком. Если ты хочешь, конечно.

\- Хочу, - Энни широко улыбнулась. – Я вижу, ты с ним очень дружишь. 

\- Вот переживу ужин с его старшим братцем – и познакомлю как-нибудь.


	4. Chapter 4

Ровно в восемь вечера в понедельник телефон у меня на столе зазвонил. Последние четыре часа я разбирался с бумажками и писал огромнейший отчёт о задержании. У придурка, за которым мы гонялись через пол-Лондона, хватило ума оказать сопротивление полиции, так что он схлопотал в конце концов заслуженную пулю в задницу. Дело, как назло, было моё, поэтому констебль Келли отделался лёгким испугом и небольшим рапортом, а я уже второй день подряд компостировал себе мозги, как бы описать нашу операцию максимально кратко, ёмко, но в то же время не выставить идиотами заодно с преступником и наш доблестный отдел. Задача была не из простых, отчёт продвигался небыстро, поэтому трель звонка застала меня врасплох.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Лестрейд. 

Твою мать. Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать. Ужин со Майкрофтом Холмсом. Первым моим желанием было малодушно бросить трубку, разобраться с отчётом, спокойно доползти домой и отрубиться, но момент был безвозвратно упущен. 

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс.

\- Надеюсь, наша с вами договорённость в силе? Я припарковался напротив вашего крыльца, жду вас.

\- Буду через несколько минут. 

Я дописал предложение, с огромным сожалением посмотрел на бумаги, которые показались мне уже не такими противными, собрал их в относительно ровные стопки и поднялся из-за стола, надевая пиджак. Снимая с вешалки плащ, я осторожно заглянул в зеркало. На фестивале кроликов-альбиносов у меня был бы отличный шанс выиграть конкурс на самые красивые глаза, но с серым цветом моей физиономии они почти гармонировали. Я затянул потуже галстук, оглянулся на стол и вышел из кабинета. 

~*~

\- Вы не против французской кухни? С моей стороны было крайне невежливо не уточнить это у вас перед тем, как заказывать столик, но я решил, что будет неразумно отвлекать вас из-за такой малости в середине рабочего дня, - Майкрофт говорил так, словно перед ним на лобовом стекле разворачивалась бегущая строка. Ровные, совершенно дикторские интонации, идеальный выговор. Руки на руле лежат ровно, почти расслабленно, но глаз от дороги он не отрывал. Хороший водитель, подумалось мне, а вслух я сказал:

\- Я люблю любую кухню, если она вкусная. 

Либо мне показалось, либо Майкрофт улыбнулся. 

Всё-таки я думал о Майкрофте хуже, чем Энни, потому что он привёл меня в маленький ресторанчик, в котором уютно разместились несколько столиков. Расстояние между ними было достаточным, чтобы не мешать друг другу разговорами, свет был приглушённым, а убранство напоминало больше маленькую усадьбу, чем дворец. В меню французские названия были деликатно продублированы английскими, поэтому я ткнул официанту в первое попавшееся блюдо, в описании которого я обнаружил слово "говядина".

\- Вы бывали во Франции, мистер Лестрейд? – поинтересовался Майкрофт, пробуя вино и кивая официанту.

\- Нет, я, если честно, вообще нигде не был, кроме Ирландии. 

Официант наклонился к Майкрофту и что-то у него спросил, Майкрофт отрицательно покачал головой, а я почувствовал, что у меня краснеют уши. Во Франции я не бывал, но тех знаний о французском, что в меня вдолбили в школе и колледже, мне хватило, чтобы расслышать в речи официанта слово "свечи". Нас, мать его, приняли за парочку. За грёбаных геев. Давно я так не попадал.

Официант ушёл, а Майкрофт обернулся ко мне с приятной улыбкой и поднял бокал, но, увидев мою физиономию, нахмурился. 

\- Что-то не так, мистер Лестрейд?

\- Знаете, мистер Холмс, наверное, мне не стоило приходить. Извините уж, - я отодвинул было стул, но на лице Майкрофта мелькнуло – буквально на мгновение – растерянность и недоумение. Это зрелище так меня удивило, что я не встал сразу, но Холмсу этого краткого времени хватило, чтобы прийти в себя и вновь взять ситуацию под свой контроль.

\- Полагаю, вы услышали вопрос официанта. Прошу прощения, это было досадное недоразумение, и... Я хотел поговорить о Шерлоке, это важно для меня. Пожалуйста, мистер Лестрейд, останьтесь, не ради меня, а ради него. 

Я вздохнул и вернул стул в исходное положение. Майкрофт, кажется, тоже выдохнул с облегчением, и я увидел напротив себя не отчаянно стремящегося произвести впечатление чопорного чиновника мальчишку, а старшего брата, волнующегося за сорванца-младшего. Он поднял бокал:

\- С благодарностью за всё, что вы делаете для Шерлока, мистер Лестрейд. 

Мы выпили, и Майкрофт отставил бокал, но не отпустил его ножку, а начал поворачивать её между пальцами. Я обратил внимание, что на правой руке у него красовалось золотое кольцо, очень похожее на обручальное, но он был слишком молод для вдовца. Он поймал мой взгляд.

\- Кольцо моего отца, - сказал он тихо.

Я чуть не смахнул на пол бокал от неожиданности, потому что услышать такую личную информацию из уст человека, производящего впечатление застёгнутого на все пуговицы, было не просто непривычно - это как если бы со мной заговорил почтовый ящик. 

\- Наш отец, - так же негромко продолжил Майкрофт, не отрывая взгляда от бокала, - умер, когда Шерлоку было семь, а мне – четырнадцать. Поэтому я его помню, а вот Шерлок – не слишком хорошо. С Шерлоком всегда было нелегко, он не сходился ни со своими сверстниками, ни со взрослыми. Он поменял четыре школы, прежде чем мы решили, что лучше учить его дома. Он никогда не держал при себе свои выводы, а это не способствует привлечению людей.

Майкрофт поднял глаза на меня. 

\- Понимаете, мистер Лестрейд, вы – первый человек не из семьи, который проявил к Шерлоку симпатию. И первый взрослый человек, который от него не отшатнулся. 

Я взялся за своё вино, потому что в горле резко пересохло. 

\- И мне кажется, что вы сейчас нужнее Шерлоку, чем я. Он стал гораздо мягче с тех пор, как познакомился с вами. И вы… - Майкрофт не договорил, за его плечом возник официант с нашими закусками, поэтому эта странная исповедь была прервана на полуслове. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, а когда он вновь взглянул на меня, от тихой и отрешённой грусти, с которой он говорил о Шерлоке, не осталось и следа. 

Я поднял бокал и отсалютовал Майкрофту. Мы принялись за еду, и после пары минут работы челюстями я понял, что он ждёт от меня ответной реплики. Я стал жевать медленнее, оставляя себе время для манёвра. Он просит меня приглядеть за Шерлоком, это явно. Этот разговор об отце – неужели он намекает мне на то, что я заменил для Шерлока… Нет, бред какой-то. Я так свыкся о том, что думаю о Шерлоке как о сыне, что мне это уже начинает мерещиться. Я проглотил последний кусочек, почти не чувствуя вкуса. 

\- Мистер Холмс, - начал было я, но Майкрофт вдруг кивнул мне и улыбнулся – если бы я не был знаком с этим человеком уже полгода, я бы решил, что он улыбается робко. 

\- Просто Майкрофт, мы уже полчаса как беседуем о личной жизни, поэтому думаю, что вы можете называть меня по имени. 

\- Грегори, но можно просто Грег, - я машинально протянул Майкрофту руку над столом, и он пожал её. В этот раз это была явно не формальная процедура. Когда наши ладони разомкнулись, я кашлянул и продолжил. – Майкрофт, вы хотите, чтобы я, как бы это сказать, принял участие в воспитании Шерлока?

\- Да, примерно что-то в этом роде я и имел в виду. Шерлок вас выбрал, Грегори, - слышать своё имя из уст Майкрофта было непривычно, - и он к вам привязался, насколько он вообще умеет это делать. Его последняя выходка продемонстрировала это мне как нельзя более ясно.

\- Выходка?

\- Помилуйте, Грегори, - Майкрофт вновь улыбнулся, сделавшись похожим на мальчишку немногим старше Шерлока, - вы действительно поверили, что он просто гулял вокруг вашего дома? Он просто искал повод попасть к вам в гости. 

Быть обдурённым подростком в два раза младше себя – это какое-то специальное, патентованное подтверждение собственного идиотизма. Но когда комизм ситуации дошёл до меня полностью, я не выдержал и заржал, причём громко, потому что на нас оглянулись пары из-за соседних столиков. 

\- Вот ведь мелкий паршивец. Такое провернуть, ему б в МИ-5 работать. Но ссадины у него были натуральные, уж я-то видел. 

\- Думаю, он специально спровоцировал местный контингент напасть на себя, чтобы вернее произвести на вас впечатление, Грегори. Шерлок с раннего детства был неплохим манипулятором, так что не обижайтесь, вы далеко не первый и далеко не самый старший из тех, кто попадался на его удочку. 

"Это у вас семейное", подумал я почти с нежностью. Майкрофт, как ни странно, за последние двадцать минут начал вызывать у меня симпатию, хотя подозрения по поводу того, что и сейчас меня на что-то разводит, у меня были. 

\- В вас Шерлок не видит постоянного ментора, какого он привык видеть во мне. Он – не самый обычный подросток, вы понимаете. Поэтому я смею надеяться, что вам удастся то, что не удаётся ни мне, ни даже нашей матушке – привить Шерлоку хотя бы немножко осторожности. Кроме того, вы работаете именно в той сфере, которая всегда его привлекала, и, признаться, меня очень радует, что он в вашем лице он примкнул к стороне закона и порядка, а не наоборот. 

Последняя фраза меня озадачила, но виду я не подал, а просто пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Я уже понял, что в последнее время у меня стало одним младшим братом больше. По крайней мере, времени с Шерлоком я провожу гораздо больше, чем с моим родным братом. 

\- Я надеялся, что вы ответите именно так, - сказал Майкрофт, когда официант убирал наши тарелки. 

~*~

Шерлок теперь стал довольно частым гостем в моём доме. Заявлялся он со своей обычной бесцеремонностью, чаще всего – по вечерам. Иногда он звонил перед этим мне на работу и интересовался, можно ли ко мне зайти. Если, конечно, постановку меня перед фактом можно назвать словом "интересовался". Пару раз из-за него я даже пропускал наши посиделки в пабе с парнями по средам, но потом решил, что это для мальца будет слишком жирно, и в одну прекрасную среду поймал звонок на сотовый. Недовольный, но вполне узнаваемый голос сообщил, что ждёт меня уже полчаса, и если я где-то застрял, то мне лучше поторопиться, потому что ступеньки жёсткие и холодные. Тогда у меня было огромное желание послать Шерлока куда подальше, но я вдруг словно услышал голос Майкрофта, тихо произносящий: "Вы первый взрослый, который от него не отшатнулся". И я плюнул, извинился перед парнями и поехал домой. 

Шерлок мог прискакать ко мне с какой-то внезапно обуявшей его идеей по поводу найденного в газете преступления. Он мог выковырять учебник по патанатомии, пылившийся у меня на полке с настолько незапамятных пор, что я и не предполагал о его существовании, и в течение полутора часов допрашивать меня о специфике трупных пятен. Причём вопросы он задавал такие, что я становился в тупик, а пару раз, в пылу очередного спора, даже звонил нашему патологоанатому Джейми и адресовал интересующий нас вопрос ему. Джейми потом странновато на меня косился, потому что я забыл посмотреть на часы и набрал его в полпервого ночи. 

И всё это время, гоняли ли мы с Шерлоком в футбол – кажется, он даже полюбил эту игру, выясняли ли какие-то тонкости из области криминалистики, обсуждали ли какие-то происшествия из нашей жизни или из жизни криминального Лондона, всё это время я думал, как бы мне познакомить его с Энни. В том, что они столкнутся рано или поздно, я был уверен. И с одной стороны, мне очень хотелось, чтобы они наконец-то узнали друг друга лично, а с другой – я зверски боялся этого момента, потому что я не знал, а вернее, слишком хорошо знал, что может отмочить Шерлок. 

~*~

Настойчивый трезвон в дверь, сопровождающийся не менее настойчивым стуком, был визитной карточкой Шерлока. "Началось", подумал я, глубоко вздохнул и повернулся к Энни:

\- Великий день настал – сегодня ты познакомишься с Шерлоком. 

Энни скорчила подчёркнуто торжественную физиономию. Я погрозил ей пальцем, отставил картонную коробочку с карри и пошлёпал к двери. 

\- Я понял, как тот вор пробрался в квартиру, не проходя ни через дверь, ни через окно! – Шерлок вломился в квартиру и пробежал в комнату быстрее, чем я успел что-то сказать. – Это был дымоход! Но никто же не обратил внимания на то, что он за собой подмёл, а он наверняка подмёл, там же был веник, но его никто не проверил. Значит, надо искать очень худого человека, скорее всего, гимнаста или кого-нибудь в этом роде. У тебя есть в картотеке кто-нибудь похожий? Не форточник, владение телом гораздо лучше. 

Шерлок нарезал пару кругов по комнате и наконец упал на диван, глядя на меня сияющими глазами. 

\- И тебе привет. 

\- Ага, привет. Я ведь прав, - Шерлок не спрашивал, а утверждал. 

\- Проверим по ходу дела. Шерлок, пошли-ка на кухню, мне надо тебя кое с кем познакомить. 

Выражение лица у мальчишки сменилось с торжествующего на недоверчивое, но он встал и пошёл за мной, по пути оглянувшись на коридор. Я с тревогой заметил, что он увидел туфли Энни и подобрался. Он всегда так делал, когда ему предстоял неприятный разговор, я часто видел его в таком состоянии перед неприятным разговором с Майкрофтом. 

\- Энни, это тот самый Шерлок. Шерлок, это Энни. 

Энни протянула Шерлоку руку. Парень уставился на неё так, как будто впервые видел перед собой человеческую ладонь. 

\- Студент, не художник, но имеете дело с рисунками, не биолог, значит, историк. Работаете в библиотеке или книжном магазине, второе вероятнее. Живёте отдельно от родителей, но доходы небольшие, специальная стипендия от колледжа не даёт шиковать.

Энни, конечно, была подготовлена моими рассказами о Шерлоке, но одно дело слышать о каком-то гипотетическом ребёнке-вундеркинде, и совсем другое – видеть перед собой долговязое худющее существо с копной спутанных кудрявых волос и сверлящим тебя взглядом очень светлых глаз, выдающее о тебе всю подноготную. Она так и застыла с протянутой рукой, переводя взгляд ошалевших глаз с меня на Шерлока и назад. Я схватил Шерлока за плечи:

\- Эй, приятель, полегче. Перед тобой не преступник, не кто-то из нашего отдела, производить впечатление совершенно необязательно, она о тебе и так наслышана. Это Энни, моя девушка. 

Шерлок дёрнулся, как от удара, и вывернулся из моих рук. 

\- Если б я знал, что ты сегодня заглянешь, я бы взял лишнюю порцию карри, но если ты голоден, я поищу что-нибудь в холодильнике. 

\- Очень приятно наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Шерлок, - Энни наконец пришла в себя. – Грег очень много о тебе рассказывал. 

Я смотрел на Шерлока почти с испугом, видя, как у он сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Ноздри у него раздувались. 

\- Шерлок, есть молоко, будешь? Всё нормально, Энни не кусается, честное слово. 

\- Я пойду, - деревянно произнёс Шерлок, повернулся на каблуках и вышел из кухни. 

Я нагнал его в коридоре.

\- Шерлок, да что такое?

\- Я не буду при ней с тобой обсуждать дела. 

\- Шерлок, она очень хотела с тобой познакомиться, потому что…

\- Она познакомилась. Всё. Я зайду потом, когда у тебя будет для меня время, - Шерлок говорил отрывисто, ничуть не заботясь о том, что его прекрасно слышно. Вдруг он резко повернул голову ко мне, сощурил глаза, наморщил нос и выплюнул: - Спроси, кто ей подарил часы с гравировкой. Явно не родители. 

И он хлопнул дверью. 

Я вернулся в кухню, Энни стояла рядом со столом и встревожено смотрела на меня. Я стукнул обоими кулаками по столу, моя коробка с карри подпрыгнула и упала на пол, оставляя след из желтоватого риса и капелек жира. 

\- Чёрт, я знал! Я знал, что так и будет!

Энни сделала шаг в мою сторону, но замерла.

\- Это из-за меня, - тихо сказала она. – Извини, Грег. Это всё из-за меня, мне надо было уйти, прости. 

Меня обдало жаром. Бедняжка, она же чувствует себя виноватой. Я обнял Энни и прижал к себе. 

\- Не говори так, - сказал я, целуя её в макушку. – Шерлок непростой ребёнок, - я почувствовал, как Энни истерически фыркнула мне в рубашку, - ему уже пятнадцать, он умный, но видишь, ведёт себя как пятилетка. Просто так совпало, он раскрыл очередное дело, а я не выразил безумного восторга по этому поводу. Вот он и психанул. Да и я тоже хорош, кидаюсь едой, - я отстранил Энни от себя, осторожно держа её за плечи. Она уже улыбалась. 

\- Мне жаль, Грег, правда. 

\- Перебесится. Вашу следующую встречу я спланирую получше. Честное слово, - я начертил большим пальцем крест над сердцем, поцеловал его и поднял вверх. 

Следующий поцелуй был гораздо более приятным. И на эту ночь Энни осталась у меня. 

~*~

Шерлок не появлялся рекордные для него две недели. Можно было бы сказать, что я не находил себе места от беспокойства и вертелся ужом от осознания собственной вины, но если честно, у меня на это просто не было времени. В Лондон нагрянула делегация из какой-то восточной страны, и всех бросили на усиление. Попутно какие-то отморозки решили свести счёты друг с другом при помощи двух "калашниковых", в другое время мы бы только порадовались, да просто подчистили то, что от них осталось, но в обстановке повышенной боеготовности нам такой роскоши никто бы не позволил. Неделю я дома, кажется, даже не ночевал. Вторую вроде бы ночевал, но что я делал между беготнёй по улицам, сидением в картотеке, допросами всей мелкой районной шушеры и редкими свиданиями с кроватью, уже не помню. На сожаления, беспокойство и прочую роскошь у меня уже сил не оставалось. 

Когда мы взяли ребят с "калашниковыми", у нас появилась возможность хотя бы вздохнуть. Когда из Лондона убралась грёбаная делегация грёбаных арабов – или это были грёбаные иранцы? – мы не разбирались – мы всем отделом нажрались в пабе до поросячьего визга. 

Когда на следующее утро меня разбудил звонок в дверь, у стоявшего за ней были серьёзные шансы сократить срок своей жизни до ближайших пяти минут – в случае, если бы его ангел-хранитель не увёл его подальше от моей квартиры. 

Судя по настойчивому трезвону, ангел-хранитель моего будильника тоже отмечал что-то радостное и на рабочем месте отсутствовал. Я дополз до двери, когда в неё начали стучать, и распахнул её. На пороге стоял Шерлок. Он внимательно смерил меня взглядом, отдельно задержавшись на паре синяков, полученных во время беседы с несговорчивым подозреваемым, и изрёк:

\- Из города отбыла делегация Арабских Эмиратов, у тебя была напряжённая неделя, ты вчера пил, поэтому сейчас тебе нужен аспирин. У тебя есть аспирин?

Я с трудом вспомнил, что такое "аспирин", и хотел мотнуть головой, но такого героизма мой организм не вынес. 

\- Понятно, - резюмировал Шерлок. – Вернусь через десять минут, - он посмотрел на меня ещё раз и уточнил. – Через семнадцать. 

Времени я не считал, но попытался умыться и принять душ. В голове слегка просветлело, хотя болела она всё равно немилосердно. Через некоторое время действительно вернулся Шерлок, вручил мне аспирин и лимон и прошествовал мимо меня на кухню. 

Я бросил аспирин в стакан с водой.

\- Спасибо, спаситель, - улыбнуться мне удалось не сразу. – Правда, ты выбрал не очень удачное время для визита. 

Шерлок щёлкнул кнопкой чайника. 

\- Тебе срочно требуется помощь. Сейчас я сделаю чай, а ты прими аспирин и попробуй съесть дольку лимона, тебе необходим витамин С, он ускорит вывод токсинов из организма. Потом что-нибудь съешь, голодать при похмелье нельзя. 

Я допил аспирин и взялся за нож, чтобы разрезать лимон. 

\- Откуда у тебя такие обширные знания о том, что можно и нельзя делать при похмелье? Только не говори, что из личного опыта. 

Шерлок пожал плечами:

\- Из разных источников. Ешь лимон, - он потянулся за чашкой, поискал глазами чайник с заваркой, налил чай и бросил туда несколько ложек сахара. Потом нырнул в холодильник и долил в чашку молоко.

\- Эй, спасибо, конечно…

\- Я помню, что ты не любишь молоко, но сейчас тебе нельзя горячее, зато полезно щелочное питьё. Держи. 

\- Спасибо, мамочка, - буркнул я. 

Чашка оказалась передо мной, и я отхлебнул. На вкус тёплый сироп, разбавленный молоком и заваркой, был на редкость противным, но как ни странно, голове и желудку действительно полегчало. 

\- Так ты сменил гнев на милость?

\- М? – Шерлок воззрился на меня из-за собственной кружки, в которую он успел слить остатки молока. 

\- В прошлый раз ты от меня сбежал. 

\- Я не сбежал. Я выбрал стратегию поведения, оптимально соответствующую ситуации. 

\- Нахамить моей девушке и удрать называется "оптимальной стратегией", окей, я запомню на будущее. Но всё равно я рад, что ты вернулся. Я уж думал Майкрофту звонить. 

Шерлок булькнул молоком, и я с облегчением понял, что бури не будет. 

\- Шерлок, ты совсем не хочешь общаться с Энни?

Шерлок помотал головой. 

\- О чём я буду с ней разговаривать? О её книжках? Это бессмысленно и неинтересно. Лучше я буду приходить к тебе, когда её не будет. Это логично. 

Я вздохнул. Мечта о том, что Шерлок и Энни подружатся, была слишком хрупкой для того, чтобы воплотиться в этом мире.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующие пару месяцев я прожил на баррикадах. При всём моём хорошем отношении к Шерлоку, жертвовать ради него свиданиями с Энни я больше не собирался, а если этот маленький самовлюблённый паршивец планировал меня этим шантажировать, то это уже его проблемы, а не мои. Одно стало лучше: теперь Шерлок всё-таки освоил телефонную связь и звонил мне на сотовый прежде, чем заявиться в гости. Но каждый раз, когда мне приходилось говорить "Извини, приятель, сегодня у меня Энни, но ты можешь заглянуть, если хочешь", слышать в трубке тщательно маскируемое разочарование в "угу, ладно", было всё так же неприятно. 

Энни тоже чувствовала себя неуютно, она столько слышала о Шерлоке от меня, может, даже больше, чем о маме и о Дэне, но каждый раз, когда она упоминала его имя в разговоре, она смотрела на меня чуть ли не виновато. Мне в эти моменты хотелось стукнуться головой о стену самому и стукнуть чем-нибудь Шерлока, как только встречу. Или, может, приложить Майкрофта за то, что позволил Шерлоку вырасти именно таким. Хотя нет, Майкрофт был не виноват. Я слишком хорошо помнил пару наших разговоров, когда Майкрофт позволял себе в моём обществе сбросить весь свой внешний лоск и становился обычным старшим братом мальчишки-подростка: донельзя издёрганным, очень уставшим и страшно за него волнующимся. 

Я как-то спросил Майкрофта, почему на Шерлока не повлияет мама, если уж они так её любят и она для них является настолько непререкаемым авторитетом. Майкрофт замолчал – очень надолго, по его меркам, - а потом, тщательно отмеряя каждое слово, сказал, что маму он старается ограждать от всего, что могло бы её огорчить. 

\- Мы оба стараемся. Это, пожалуй, единственная наша договорённость, которую Шерлок соблюдает неукоснительно. 

Я подумал и понял, что или я спрошу это сейчас, раз уж разговор к тому вышел, или не спрошу никогда.

\- Майкрофт, извините, если я что не так говорю, но… С вашей мамой… всё в порядке?

Майкрофт зыркнул на меня волком, став удивительно похожим на младшего брата. Это длилось всего мгновение, потом он как-то расслабился и заговорил – медленно, тихо и внятно, как всегда, когда говорил о чём-то личном.

\- Понимаете, Грег, наша мама очень тяжело переживала смерть отца. Нам она старалась этого не показывать, но мы всё равно видели. Даже по тому, как она смотрела на нас. Она даже в отцовский кабинет не заходила несколько лет... Шерлок это тоже понимал, хотя был совсем маленьким, и тогда мы с ним заключили соглашение: что бы ни случилось, маме мы не говорим ни слова, потому что она и так слишком сильно за нас волнуется, - Майкрофт преувеличенно бодро улыбнулся. – Поэтому Шерлок знает, что может вытворять всё, что ему заблагорассудится, я его всё равно прикрою. 

Тут-то я и понял, какая весёлая у Майкрофта Холмса жизнь, если он гасит об себя взрывную волну ото всех шерлоковских забав. Я, конечно, Дэна тоже по максимуму выгораживал и, наверное, три четверти всего, что он наворотил, до мамы не доходило, или доходило, но не сразу, но всё-таки арсенал выходок Дэна был гораздо скромнее, чем у Шерлока. 

\- Выходит, вы Шерлока и избаловали, - сказал я, отпивая из своего бокала пиво. 

\- Не думайте, что воспитание Шерлока было возложено на меня, я просто был к нему чуть ближе прочих. Он с детства был гораздо резче, чем я, к тому же, он младший, так что на его долю всегда приходилось больше внимания. Домашнее обучение, опять же. Его все баловали. И мама, и отец тоже, - Майкрофт вдруг резко осёкся и отвёл глаза, вцепившись в кольцо на пальце. 

Мне было почти неудобно смотреть на старшего Холмса в таком состоянии, поэтому я постарался перевести разговор на другую тему, Майкрофт довольно живо интересовался моей работой, хотя и не в том ракурсе, что Шерлок. Я даже подкалывал его, что семью Холмсов я интересую исключительно как пропуск к лондонской полицейской базе. О работе Майкрофта я не знал почти ничего. Он ухитрился как-то довести до моего сведения, что работает каким-то мелким клерком в Хоум-Офисе, не вдаваясь в детали, но по его виду я понял, что темнит старший Холмс. Но я понимал и другое: что Майкрофт вряд ли затеял бы игру в шпиона, не имея на то серьёзных причин. 

Пока мы обсуждали "Искры из глаз" – забавно, но Майкрофт оказался фанатом "Бондианы", я рассеянно крутил в пальцах сигарету, и вдруг поймал взгляд Майкрофта, устремлённый на мои руки. 

\- Что-то не так? 

\- Что? – рассеянно отозвался Майкрофт, поднимая глаза.

\- Мне показалось, что вы смотрите на мою сигарету, если вы против, я уберу.

\- Нет-нет, всё в порядке, - Майкрофт тряхнул головой.

\- Точно? 

Майкрофт посмотрел на меня исподлобья, сложил руки в замок перед собой, ткнулся в них губами, а потом вдруг неожиданно произнёс:

\- Не поймите неправильно, Грег. Вы иногда напоминаете мне моего отца, - и тут же прикусил губу. 

Как я не открыл рот, не представляю. Но сигарета у меня из рук выкатилась и едва не упала на пол, Майкрофт поймал её ловким движением и отдал мне. 

С тех пор я старался эту тему обходить стороной, тем более, что о своём отце, в отличие от Майкрофта, я вспоминать не хотел вообще. Другое дело, что теперь я, кажется, начал понимать, почему Шерлок иногда застывал, глядя на меня. И именно из-за этого мне сейчас было даже паршивее, чем могло бы быть. 

Если бы на месте Шерлока был обычный пацан, с ним бы можно было сесть и поговорить по-мужски. С Шерлоком я затевать серьёзный разговор боялся, потому что вообще не представлял себе, куда его может швырнуть и что он может выкинуть после этого. Конечно, может и понять. А может, наоборот, решить, что я пытаюсь от него окончательно избавиться. В общем, мало мне было проблем на работе, где, судя по количеству свалившихся на меня геморройных дел, меня явно готовили к повышению, так ещё и это. 

Энни мне искренне сочувствовала. И за Шерлока тоже переживала, я это видел. Она прониклась симпатией к этому маленькому паршивцу, говорила, что он, наверное, брошенный ребёнок, раз так себя ведёт. Я поправлял, что не брошенный, а избалованный, но сути дела это не меняло. Энни прекрасно видела, насколько я привязан к Шерлоку, может, она чувствовала это даже лучше, чем я сам. 

\- Знаешь, - сказала она мне однажды, - я, кажется, теперь понимаю, что чувствуют женщины, у мужей которых есть дети от первого брака. 

Да, кажется, я теперь тоже это понимал. Но делать что-то было надо. 

~*~

Конечно, Шерлок не шарахался от Энни, как от огня, но если ему случалось застать её у меня или, наоборот, она появлялась тогда, когда ему случалось заглянуть, то он старался быстренько смыться. И разумеется, при его врождённой тактичности, он даже не трудился изобрести для этого благовидный предлог, просто вставал, говорил, что у него есть дела, и исчезал. 

В один прекрасный осенний день Шерлок заскочил ко мне, а у меня, как назло, был на руках особенно мерзкий отчёт, который надо было кровь из носу закончить за вечер и сдать завтрашним утром, хотя завтра было воскресенье. Кому и за каким чёртом могли эти бумаги потребоваться в выходной, я понятия не имел, но старший инспектор Диксон сказал: "Надо", сержант Лестрейд ответил: "Есть, сэр!" и сел работать внеурочно. 

Шерлок, естественно, сначала сунул свой курносый нос в мои бумаги, получил по этому самому носу вместе с напутствием найти себе какое-нибудь занятие и не мешать мне ближайшие сорок минут или линять в любом интересном ему направлении. Шерлок надулся, но выволок себе что-то с полки и убрёл на кухню. Там он включил телевизор, судя по звуку, но от такого фоновые шумы для меня давно стали неизбежным злом, так что я решил позволить ребёнку развлечься, раз уж я всё равно занят. 

Когда через минут двадцать раздался звонок в дверь и я увидел на пороге Энни, я мысленно чертыхнулся, а вслух сказал:

\- Привет, извини, у меня тут запарка ещё на полчасика, а в кухне Шерлок что-то смотрит. Извини ещё раз. 

Энни посмотрела на меня, как на идиота, чмокнула в щёку, продемонстрировала пакет, в очертаниях которого я успел угадать две бутылки пива, и отправилась на кухню. 

Я, предчувствуя недоброе, отправился к своему отчёту, проклиная свою должность, окружного прокурора, предприимчивых коллег, сумевших отбрехаться от бумажной работы, и Диксона заодно. 

Когда я, поставив последнюю точку и свою роспись, выполз на кухню, я едва не потянулся протереть глаза. 

Шерлок и Энни сидели рядом, уставившись в телевизор, Шерлок комментировал происходящее на экране, а Энни от души смеялась. 

\- Делитесь поводами для веселья, а то я сейчас сдохну, - сказал я, плюхаясь на табурет. 

\- Шерлок мне рассказывает, что тут неправильно снято, и почему этот человек не может быть преступником, - обернулась ко мне Энни. 

\- Ну очевидно же, посмотри, как он наступает, а следы на клумбе не мог оставить этот человек. Преступник – их детектив, глянь на его походку! – подхватил Шерлок. 

\- Отлично, - если сегодня происходили чудеса, я бы совершенно не против. – Кажется, я видел где-то пиво. 

Шерлок так и просидел с нами почти весь вечер, даже не делая поползновений уйти, причём третьим лишним себя чувствовал я. Они с Энни спорили по поводу отравлений Борджиа, Шерлок как раз начал углублять свои знания в токсикологии и стремился поделиться ими с окружающими. Откуда в ядах разбиралась Энни, я понятия не имел, но к тому, что в её голове жил довольно причудливый набор из совершенно неожиданных фактов, я уже привык. 

До момента, пока у Шерлока не зазвонил телефон, знаменуя собой приезд Майкрофта, я наблюдал за Энни и Шерлоком, и размышлял, не наступило ли Рождество раньше срока. 

Шерлок убежал, пообещав заглянуть в самое ближайшее время, и я наконец смог посадить Энни к себе на колени и обнять её. 

\- А теперь, Голубая фея, колись, что ты сделала, чтобы Пиноккио стал человеком. 

\- Ничего, - Энни совершенно невинно пожала плечами.

\- Не может быть. Шерлок проболтал с тобой весь вечер. Нет, я рад, я чертовски рад, я практически счастлив, но как? 

\- Он читал какую-то книжку, по телевизору шёл "Мегрэ", он фыркнул, а я спросила, почему. 

\- И он ответил?

\- Ага, минут пять распинался. Я сначала боялась смеяться, чтоб его не обидеть, но потом он специально начал меня смешить, по-моему. А потом пришёл ты. Вот и всё. 

\- Ты точно волшебница. Интересно, кем я буду, когда я на тебе женюсь. 

\- Ты собрался на мне жениться?

\- А я ещё не говорил?

\- Что-то такое упоминал вроде, - она хитро улыбнулась.

\- По-моему, ты даже проговорилась, что вроде бы не против. 

\- Может, я ещё передумаю, - она прищурила один глаз. 

\- Я тоже могу передумать, особенно если мы сейчас же не переместимся в кровать. 

~*~

Теперь, когда отношения между Энни и Шерлоком магическим образом наладились, по крайней мере, после этого вечера он не старался покинуть нас сразу же после того, как она присоединялась к нашей компании, жить мне стало гораздо проще. Конечно, брыкаться Шерлок не прекратил, и временами заявлял что-нибудь вроде "Вот и иди к своей Энни", но обычно мне удавалось перевести это в шутку. 

Оставалась одна проблемка. Надо было ему сказать, что мы собираемся пожениться после Рождества. Ничего умного мне в голову не приходило, поэтому я решил собраться с духом и будь, что будет. 

\- Шерлок, у меня новость. 

Шерлок, расшнуровывавший ботинок, поднял на меня глаза.

\- Новость подождёт, пока я разуюсь? 

\- Она подождёт даже до тех пор, пока мы поедим. У меня пицца, пойдёт?

\- Ещё как, - Шерлок начал жевать даже раньше, чем сел. – У меня, кстати, тоже новость. Меня решили опять затолкать в колледж. Бессмысленная трата времени, меня всё равно выставят меньше, чем через семестр. Но Майкрофт вбил себе в голову, что меня обязательно надо учить. 

\- Только не кидай в меня едой, но я на стороне Майкрофта. Какое-то официальное образование тебе всё-таки нужно.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы потом работать. 

\- Пф, - Шерлок прожевал кусок, - я найду себе работу, на которой до этой ерунды никому не будет дела.

\- Это какую, например?

\- Буду частным детективом. Лицензию, конечно, получить будет непросто, но у меня пока есть время до двадцати одного года. 

\- Тогда тебе придётся слегка подучиться манерам, частные детективы должны быть вежливыми, - я потрепал Шерлока по голове, тот попробовал уклониться, но это грозило падением куску ветчины, поэтому манёвр не удался. 

\- Так что ты хотел мне сказать? – Шерлок отставил тарелку и уставился на меня. 

\- Мы с Энни женимся в марте, - я внимательно смотрел на лицо Шерлока, ожидая реакции. 

Шерлок застыл, закусив губу. Встал, движения его были как будто заторможенными, но он вздрогнул и метнулся к двери. Я догнал его и ухватил за плечо, он сбросил мою руку.

\- Шерлок, да что опять такое? Вы же вроде помирились. Всё будет как раньше. 

Шерлок резко обернулся ко мне. Такой ярости в его глазах я не видел никогда до этого. 

\- Она поселится здесь или ты переедешь к ней? Будете по вечерам смотреть телек и обсуждать последние новости? А я буду третьим лишним? – он ожесточённо запихивал ноги в ботинки. 

\- Разве Энни тебе мешает? Ты знаешь, я к тебе хорошо отношусь, ты мне как… - "как сын", хотел сказать я, но вслух произнёс, - как брат, Шерлок, даже ближе…

\- Да наплевать мне на твоё отношение! Ты возишься со мной потому, что тебе это поручил Майкрофт! Нашёл мне нового воспитателя! Решил, что нянька-полицейский меня научит хорошему. Он тебе ведь за это платит? Сколько? Десять фунтов в неделю? Или у тебя почасовая оплата? 

Я отшатнулся от него, хотя и понимал, что в мальчишке говорит не мозг, а злость. Его трясло, волна ненависти, бившая из него, ощущалась почти физически. Шерлок хлопнул дверью, я услышал дробный стук шагов.

Я был не просто зол. Это была совершенно отчаянная злость, когда понимаешь, что сделана глупость, но ты ничего уже не можешь изменить. Шерлок убежал во второй раз, и теперь уже точно не вернётся. Маленький эгоистичный ревнивец. Ребёнок, который привык быть единственным, привык к тому, чтобы мир вращался вокруг него. И я ему в этом потакал, принял его правила игры, а теперь расплачиваюсь. Я стукнул кулаком в стену. Картинка перед глазами поплыла, я смахнул рефлекторные слёзы. 

Энни будет переживать. Она тоже успела по-своему к нему привязаться. Да, нужно поехать к Энни. Мне сейчас меньше всего хотелось оставаться одному. 

Я взял куртку и вышел из квартиры, отчаянно надеясь, что Энни окажется дома. Звонить я ей не хотел, чтобы не волновать лишний раз. Надеялся, что за время дороги немножко успокоюсь. 

Успокоиться я действительно успокоился. Но на душе у меня давно не было настолько мерзко. Даже тогда, когда Шерлок впервые вскинулся на Энни, у меня не было такого ощущения безысходности. 

Мама рассказывала, когда она привезла Дэна из роддома, я заперся в чулане и не вылезал оттуда целый день. Я требовал, чтобы его отвезли обратно, потом просил, чтобы меня отдали другим родителям, раз мои меня уже не любят. Три дня шла позиционная война, пока мама не пришла в мою комнату и не поговорила со мной. Она сказала, что у неё будет немножко меньше времени, но она всё равно меня любит. А я теперь старший брат, и должен заботиться не только о ней, но и о Дэне, потому что он пока маленький. 

Конечно, я этого почти не помнил, мама мне это пересказала, когда я уже вырос. Не помню, к чему. Но помню, что когда я стал постарше, пару раз мне влетало за то, что я слишком ревностно вступался за Дэна на детской площадке. 

Я прокручивал в голове тот самый мамин рассказ и думал, как донести эту же самую мысль до великовозрастного малыша, снедаемого ревностью. Что он не один, что его место никто не занял. И понимал, что вряд ли смогу найти для него убедительные слова. И даже Майкрофт мне тут не поможет. 

Энни, хвала богу, оказалась дома. 

\- Грег? Что случилось? Что-то с мамой? С Дэном?

\- Нет, с ними всё в порядке.

\- С… С Шерлоком? 

Я кивнул и сел на банкетку в прихожей. 

\- Я рассказал, что мы женимся, у него случилась истерика и он убежал. Наговорил мне какой-то ерунды, но это от расстройства, точно. Энни, почему я опять всё испортил? 

Энни обняла меня, я потянулся к ней и обхватил за талию, как был, не поднимаясь, прислонился горячим лбом к её животу. Мне сразу стало спокойнее, злость на себя и на Шерлока отступила. 

\- Он вернётся, Грег, - сказала Энни, гладя меня по голове. 

Я помотал головой. 

\- Это Шерлок. Он, - я вспомнил слова Майкрофта, - не обычный ребёнок. Энни, почему если в моей жизни случается что-то хорошее, то за ним обязательно следует дерьмо? 

\- Не говори так, Грег. Ты же знаешь, что это неправда. Я знаю, ты к нему привязан, и он к тебе тоже, он просто не хочет этого показывать. Он одумается.

\- Энн. Он не одумается. Он же гордый, он должен быть единственным везде и всегда. Чёрт. Извини, Энни, я веду себя как кретин. Не лучше него.

Я поднялся и обнял мою маленькую невесту уже по-настоящему.   
\- Он обязательно вернётся, - Энни приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала меня в висок. Я обернулся и обнял её. Мне очень хотелось ей верить, изо всех сил хотелось, но мои проклятые инстинкты твердили об обратном. 

~*~

Спустя неделю я позвонил Майкрофту, поздравил его с Рождеством и пригласил на свадьбу, сказав, чтобы Шерлока тоже приходил, если, конечно, захочет. Майкрофт сухо поблагодарил и ответил, что Шерлок, скорее всего, будет занят, потому что поступил в колледж, но он ему сообщит. 

Как и следовало ожидать, на свадьбу Майкрофт приехал один. Он поздравил нас с Энни, произнёс какую-то довольно торжественную речь, и вручил нам чайный сервиз – чайник, молочник и две чашки. Я даже не предполагал, сколько это может стоить. 

\- Шерлок не смог приехать. Вы же знаете, он не любит подобные мероприятия. Вы должны его извинить, - на слове "должны" Майкрофт сделал ударение, и я понял, что это был приказ. 

\- Он так и не простил меня? 

\- Вам не о чем беспокоиться. Шерлок наконец-то согласился заняться своим образованием. Ваши услуги ему больше не понадобятся.

\- Услуги? Майкрофт, вы называете это услугами?

Майкрофт держал спину прямо, синие глаза смотрели на меня спокойно – и в них я не мог прочесть ни единой эмоции. 

\- Быть может, я неверно выбрал выражение, - он медленно моргнул, отвел взгляд в сторону, а когда вновь посмотрел на меня, я увидел то, чего совершенно не ожидал. На меня смотрел больной измученный человек. – Простите, Грегори. Я действительно не знаю, что с ним делать. 

\- Я тоже. Я чувствую…

\- Я понимаю, вы чувствуете себя виноватым, но могу вас успокоить – вашей вины в этом нет. Увы, это обычная для Шерлока реакция.

\- Обычная?

Майкрофт коротко кивнул. 

\- Майкрофт, скажите ему, что он всегда желанный гость в нашем доме. Это не дежурная формула.

\- Я знаю, - Майкрофт уже вновь надел свою безукоризненную светскую маску. – Спасибо вам за всё, Грегори. Надеюсь, вы меня простите, мне пора. Мои поздравления миссис Лестрейд. 

Он наклонил голову, словно отдавая честь, и растворился в толпе. 

\- Он уже ушёл? – Энни возникла рядом со мной, красивая, лёгкая. С моим кольцом на пальце.

\- Он вернётся. Он тоже вернётся, Грег. 

Я поцеловал сотню фунтов оптимизма, которые теперь были моей женой.

\- Аминь, миссис Лестрейд. Сегодня я буду верить в хорошее, потому что сегодня я самый счастливый человек и никто и ничто этого не изменит. 

По крайней мере, мне очень хотелось так думать, вопреки инстинктам и предчувствиям.

 

**Эпилог**

\- Инспектор, тут какой-то ненормальный, рвётся за ленту, требует, чтобы мы пустили его на место преступления. 

\- Репортёр? В шею его, - тройное убийство не способствовало смягчению моего характера.

\- Не похож на репортёра, инспектор. 

\- Тем более в шею, у нас тут место преступления, а не театр. Арестом пригрози, что ли. 

\- Я так и сделал, сэр. Он мне в ответ выдержку из кодекса выкатил. 

Вопли "Сэр, оставьте ограждение! Сэр, вам сюда нельзя!" подсказали мне, в какую сторону стоит идти. Иногда действительно стоит гаркнуть самому, чем взваливать эту работу на взмыленных констеблей и сержантов. В свете мигалок я узнал Донован, перегораживающую дорогу кому-то. Я ухмыльнулся – противостоять Салли, впавшей в раж, дело бессмысленное. 

\- Я вас могу упечь за оскорбление полицейского при исполнении, - Салли уже набрала обороты.

\- Если я говорю, что вы идиоты – это означает лишь уровень вашего умственного развития и ничего более, - звучный голос с лёгкостью перекрывал реплики Салли. 

\- Сержант Донован, что здесь происходит? 

\- Если вас интересует раскрытие серии убийств, которые ваши недоумки мусолят последние полтора месяца, в ваших интересах пустить меня на место преступления.

\- С какой это стати? 

\- Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я консультирующий детектив, и я могу сказать вам, где искать убийцу. Но для этого мне нужно осмотреть место преступления. 

Я споткнулся. Пригляделся получше, хотя неверный свет мигалок и фар полицейских автомобилей, мешавшийся со светом фонарей, здорово искажал картину. Тени и отблески обрисовали лицо, ставшее ещё более скуластым и резко очерченным, чем я его помнил.

Конечно, я слышал о нём и его работе, но свою помощь полиции он раньше не предлагал. Сколько лет прошло? Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? 

\- Салли, пусти его. 

\- Сэр! При всём моём уважении, на каком основании?

\- Под мою личную ответственность, Салли. 

Сержант Донован подняла сине-жёлтую полосу с видом великомученицы и демонстративно отвернулась. Поднырнувший под ленту человек встал передо мной, и мне пришлось поднять голову. Со времени нашей последней встречи он здорово прибавил в росте. Зато выражение лица не изменилось, может, разве что стало ещё более надменным

\- Где трупы? – бесцеремонно спросил он.

\- Пойдёмте, мистер Холмс. Свою теорию изложите мне по дороге. 

Он оглянулся на меня. 

\- Как вас зовут?

\- Инспектор Лестрейд. 

Я ждал реакции, но его лицо не выразило ничего. Чего я хотел, прошло пятнадцать лет. Это другой человек, надеяться на то, что он вспомнит меня, было бессмысленно. Я сам-то с трудом восстановил в памяти нескладного мальчишку, увиденного когда-то в коридоре. Молодой мужчина, вбежавший в дом впереди меня и вызвавший переполох среди экспертов, имел с ним ровно столько же общего, сколько я – с двадцативосьмилетним сержантом. 

\- Спокойно, это мистер Холмс, он здесь по моему разрешению.

\- Кто, чёрт побери, это такой? – возмутился Андерсон, которого Холмс отпихнул от трупа. 

\- Я консультирующий детектив, и если вы заткнётесь и не будете мне мешать, то через четверть часа я скажу вам, где искать убийцу, - Холмс присел рядом с телом, не заботясь о том, чтобы подобрать полы длиннющего пальто. 

\- Инспектор, что вообще происходит?

\- Андерсон, пойдём выйдем. Этот парень знает, что делает. Но его лучше не злить. 

Спустя полчаса, когда консультирующий детектив выдал нам исчерпывающие сведения о подозреваемом, я разогнал своих ребят доснимать картину преступления. 

\- Мистер Холмс, - окликнул я. 

\- Если я понадоблюсь – вот мой телефон, - он вручил мне визитку. - Я не люблю звонки, предпочитаю смс. 

\- Спасибо, непременно воспользуюсь. 

Он резко повернулся, обдав меня ветерком, но вдруг оглянулся через плечо. Угол его рта дёрнулся, растянув губы в странной полуухмылке.

\- Вижу, вам есть, с кем играть в любимый футбол, ваша страсть перешла к сыну по наследству. До встречи. 

Он вернулся. Этот сукин сын действительно вернулся. 

Когда спустя полчаса на дисплее моего мобильного высветился неопределяемый номер, я поднял трубку к уху с ощущением дежа-вю.

\- Добрый вечер, Майкрофт. Конечно, ждал, может, я не так быстро соображаю, но два и два сложить в состоянии. О да, несколько больше проблем, тут вы правы. Прежние обязательства? Это действительно вопрос или я неверно понял интонацию? Только учтите, в этот раз одним ужином не отделаетесь. До встречи.


End file.
